Fate: Tokyo Diamond
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Another Fate story, different from before. Months after Master Sonia, Ginti is enjoying happiness, until he is met with four unknown people. They wish to use him for an experiment... and for answers on a Lan Hikari. What could this mean? Featuring characters from Shimoseka, Vocaloid, Date-a-Live, & Blood-C. Rated M for explicit language, sexual themes, nudity, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Following the events of the Keion Bu story, and the end of the evil reign of Queen Mio and Master Sonia, everything changed. Lan Hikari disappeared from the world, as he was flying solo. He became a solo artist, and became a popular star, leaving MegaStar behind, since he cannot bring his friends back.

As for his friends, Tohka disappeared, as well, as she was training to become stronger. She was still worried and upset that Lan lost Yui, a robot powered by gems from Mount Fuji, and decided to step aside.

As for the others…

* * *

In a live dance club, two women dance to the music of " _Magnet_ ", as they sang and dance the song. One girl has long green hair done in pigtails, with pink highlights, and another has long pink hair with green highlights. They were dressed in revealing Japanese garb, dancing to a cute beat. Backstage, a man in red hair, wearing a white shirt and dark pants, was enjoying the show.

Ginti was joining the dancing duo, as they were a popular group. He was joining them on tour, after his adventures with Lan and Tohka. He was still unhappy, since his girlfriend, Mugi, was destroyed, after she was evil, thanks to her master, Mio.

 **XXXXX**

After the song, Anode & Cathode Electronica (a.k.a. Anna & Catherine), changed into their casual attire, in their dressing room, as Ginti gave them some vegetable juice. Anode smiled, "Thanks."

He said to them, "You girls are swell, in the dancing act."

Anode smiled, "Well, yes… But it's just that we shed out a lot of our image, since we usually wear different clothing."

Cathode replied, "We were thinking of adding you to a special three-person show, but unfortunately, I don't think you can sing."

Ginti said, "Nah, I'm not good at dancing."

"I see." Anode sighed, "Bummer."

She then asked, as she was completely worried, "How's Lan Hikari? I miss him…"

Ginti said, "Who knows? The guy's still bummed and upset that he lost his girlfriend."

Cathode explained, "Well, can you blame him? The KEION Bu were evil robots, built by the energy source from Mount Fuji. What I am shocked to learn that Mio was the master, and Lan's friends were pawns. Boy, were we fooled."

"You're telling me. And we both loved the guy, only he just run away from us." Anode sobbed.

Cathode said, "Maybe he's not ready to date anybody. He hasn't answered all our calls, after the incident."

Ginti stated, "You know, you should really not send him 39 text e-mails, every week."

Anode blushed, as Cathode growled, "I _told_ you…"

He said, "You want to come over to my place, tonight? I am feeling lonely."

Anode said, "Sure."

Ginti showed the others to his car, as they were heading to Ginti's place. Along the way, a figure suddenly appeared, wearing a grey jumpsuit, black hair up to her neck, with tiny pigtails, and with an ample chest. She nervously whispered, as she was hiding behind the corner of the nightclub, "I… I… Uh… That man… He's so…"

This was, of course, the start of a new adventure, and the continuation of a chain of events, involving a deep mysterious secret in Japan.

* * *

 ** _Fate:  
Tokyo Diamond_**

* * *

At Ginti's house, he showed Anode and Cathode in, as they were removing their shoes. He said that they can spend the night here, since they are going to do another show, tomorrow night. Anode said, "Swell pad. I wish I had something like that…"

Cathode said, "Remove the cats from my wallpaper, and maybe you can have your own room."

Anode taunted at her, "BLEH!"

Ginti asked, "Wait… You never said that you two shared a room."

Anode said, "Well, not really. Cathode loves fish and sea life, while I enjoy cats. They're so adorable."

Cathode complained, "HEY! I like rabbits! They're fluffier than those felines!"

Anode asked, "WHAT? Why you got to hate me for that?"

He cried, "LADIES! LADIES! Can't we just get along? I mean, with the money you get paid in, you should get your own rooms."

Anode said, "Well… No… We always room together."

Cathode smiled, "And we sleep together, too. I have to look out for my little sister, you know."

Anode giggled, as she teased, "Cathy, stop it~!"

Ginti said, "Well… For what it's worth, I'm glad you two are getting along…"

Cathode said, "Oh, yes. I mean, aside from gem-powered humanoids, I'm glad everything's peaceful and normal."

He said, "You got that right."

A knock on the door was made, as Ginti answered it. He opened the door and saw the same girl in the jumpsuit. She dove in and cried, "Thank goodness! You have got to save me…"

He asked, "Huh? What's wrong? Who are you?"

She explained, "I wish I could, but… They're after me! HIDE ME!"

She ran into the closet, as he looked outside. No one was around, and then he said, "Uh, really?"

Cathode said, "The poor girl. What happened?"

They held the girl to the couch, as she was panting, "They're after me… Help me! I'm scared…"

Ginti asked, "You alright? It's alright. Just calm down. Who's after you?"

Anode said, "Calm down. How about some vegetable juice?"

She offered some juice to her, as Binkan cried, "AAAGH! NO! NO MORE TESTS! SO HORRIBLE!"

She shrieked, and she suddenly fainted. Her body collapsed onto the couch, and dropped to the floor. Cathode whispered, "Oh, my."

Anode looked at the jumpsuit and said, " _Bin… kan…_ Her name's Binkan. And she's freaking out, saying she's being tortured. But to who?"

Cathode asked, "Rapists?"

"I'm going with scientists with scalpels and operating tables."

"Maybe that. But why offer vegetable juice?"

"She would be thirsty."

"I'd give her mine, since I prefer iced coffee."

Ginti said, "I'm sorry. I'll remember, next time."

Cathode smiled, "No, it's good. It's good."

Anode smiled, "So delicious~!"

He said, "What do we do about _Binkan_?"

Anode said, "She can sleep on your couch. She's so tired."

She lied her on the couch and draped a blanket over her. Binkan started to turn a bit, as Ginti said, "I'm going to be in so much trouble…"

"How so?" Anode asked, "You don't even know her!"

She jeered, "Ooooooooooh, I bet you're in love with her, you'd have sex with her, like Mugi?"

Cathode barked, "Sis, stop it!"

He huffed, "Look! You can tease me, all you want, but I'd never soil myself on this girl, since she's fragile. I'd never do that."

Cathode replied, "Oh, she's just kidding."

He said, "Who cares? I'm sick of being teased at being single! But just to be safe, YOU TWO share my bed, and I'LL take the couch!"

He huffed, as he was furious, "But after that, no more jokes! You two are so annoying!"

Anode wept, "Ginti, you're an awful man…"

Cathode said, "No, he's right. But I didn't even do anything! Sis and I will take your bed. Besides, someone needs to watch over her. Maybe in the morning, she can tell us who she is."

Anode replied, "You're right. Let's go to bed."

They walked off, as Ginti sat down on the chair, watching over Binkan, who was unconscious. She was sleeping, as he said, "That poor girl… Whoever she is, I wish she'd tell me what's going on."

Binkan moaned, as she spoke in words, "No… Diamond… Rhombus… power cell… … … core… help me… I can't be… … …ungh… … Zzz… zzz…z…z…"

He thought, "Power core? No… It couldn't be… … … or could it?"

 **XXXXX**

In the bedroom, Anode was in her green pajamas, as Cathode asked, "So, any idea who this girl is?"

Anode said, "Not in my knowledge. The girl has such a curvy body… but it's like… … …Those pigtails. Did she stole the style from Super Idol T?"

"Who?" Cathode asked.

Anode explained, "Super Idol T! From what I hear, she was a Japanese Idol who moved to Brooklyn, to study to become a doctor. Says here that her real name's Tenma Tsukamoto, and she's well famed for her tiny little pigtails, which has a mind of her own, like little wagging puppy tails."

Cathode said, "Please. Pigtails like that can't move on their own."

"Why not? Pippi Longstocking has braided snakes in her hair!"

"That's not the point! Where did you get a ridiculous article about Super Idol T?"

" _Miku Beat_ magazine."

Cathode giggled, as she was curious, "Which issue?"

They continued to talk, as it was getting late.

* * *

It was a quarter to Midnight, and Anode and Cathode were asleep, while Ginti was sleeping near the couch, by Binkan, who was still out cold. Ginti suddenly woke up, as he said, in a quiet voice, "Kid… She seems tired out…"

Binkan suddenly woke up, as she said, "Hello… Ginti…"

"How did you know-?"

He was about to say something, until Binkan unzipped her jumpsuit. She showed her naked body to him and said, "Do me, Ginti…"

She blushed and said, "I want you to make me perfect…"

He gasped, as he was aroused. He then suddenly removed his shirt and caressed Binkan. They started to make out and kiss, as Binkan said, in a breathless whisper, "Lemme please you…"

She leaned downward and went to his pants. As Ginti was breathing heavily, Anode and Cathode watched on, disgusted and annoyed.

"What a pervert!" Anode huffed, "I can't believe you would let her blow you!"

Cathode said, "Even we have standards, you sick monkey!"

Ginti moaned, as he pleaded, while Binkan was sucking in his pants, "No… It's not what you think… Ugh… She came onto… Oh, fuck me… Agh! _NO MAS! NO MAS!_ "

 **XXXXX**

He woke up, as he gasped, looking at himself. He whispered, as he said, "It was just a dream."

He was relieved, as he stayed by Binkan, all through the night. Then he thought, "Was I imagining things? Did I have a dream about having sex with this girl? No! It's ridiculous! She would never do that! Would she?"

He remained in her side, as he was worried, still remembering that dream he had about her. Was it a dream, or was it a premonition, since he said, after he nodded off, that it felt real. He fell asleep, as it was now 2am.

Binkan sat up and started to brim a light from her chest. She then turned to Ginti and her eyes started to shine. She stood up and said, "Kill. Kill."

She grabbed Ginti's neck, as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes, as Binkan grabbed his neck. She started to choke him, as he gagged, "AAAAH! HELP! HELP!"

She moaned, "Kill. Kill…"

Anode and Cathode arrive, as they broke apart Binkan and Ginti. Binkan was being hostile, while she waved her arms around. Cathode threw her down, and Binkan bumped her head. She groaned, as she was dizzy. Her eyes went black, and her body went limp. Anode held her down, as Cathode checked on Ginti.

"You okay?" She asked.

He said, "Yes, I'm fine. Man, what is wrong with her? She just woke up and strangled me!"

Anode said, "It's alright. She passed out, after that. I guess she was very tired."

"Good. My god, she was a freaky girl." Cathode said, "But thank goodness…"

Ginti said, "Great. Just who is she?"

Anode saw her jumpsuit lit up, as she asked, "Huh? What's this?"

She unzipped her jumpsuit and saw a glowing item on her chest, which is above her breasts and below her neck. Ginti gasped, as Cathode was shocked. Anode cried, "A ROBOT?!"

Cathode said, "Another KEION Bu?"

The item in question was a pink gem, in the shape of a rhombus. Anode said, scratching her head, "But that's impossible! The KEION Bu was no more. We all saw it! Yui and the evil master disappeared into Mt. Fuji!"

Cathode added, "Yeah, but… The girl is not a robot. Look at the gem."

She explained, "If she were a robot, wouldn't she have a small panel where her gem is? And another thing, why is it on the outside, instead of inside? And look at the shape."

Anode whispered, "A diamond-shaped diamond… I get it now!"

Cathode huffed, "No, you didn't…"

Ginti said, "Enough, you two. She'll come to. We could ask her, tomorrow. Maybe we'd like to know where she came from."

Anode sighed, "At least I can have beauty rest, now."

Cathode said, "Me, too…"

They left, as Ginti roared, in anger, "THANKS A LOT! LEAVING ME WITH THIS-."

He stopped and calmed down, "Okay… Never mind. She's got a lot of explaining to do…"

He sat down by her and watched over her, waiting for her to move, again. Eventually, she didn't wake up, until morning.

He sighed, "So much for this day being normal…"


	2. Chapter 2

Binkan woke up, the next morning, as she was moaning in exhaustion. Ginti sat with her, as he asked her a few questions.

"Do you know where you came from?" He asked her.

She replied, as she was worried, "I don't know…"

"Then, how did you find my house?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you lost, or are you tired out?"

"I don't know…"

"Who's after you?"

"I don't remember…"

"Do you even know who you are?"

"I… … …I don't know…"

He snarled, "Okay… Are you pissing me off, answering me like that?"

She replied, as she was sad, "I don't remember…"

He gave up, as Anode asked, "Well? She's like a broken file, or a brick wall."

Ginti said, "I can't believe why she'd show up, and suddenly attack me. It's like, she's unique, but she's built to be human… uh, perchance if she _is_ an android."

Cathode replied, "No doubt. I checked her gem, and it's stuck on her skin. But when I touched it, it stung my fingers."

Anode asked, "Like static electricity?"

"Closer than that."

Ginti said, "Well, I'm not going to wait and see. I'd rather call the people and ask about this girl!"

Anode replied, "You do that. But we have to make sure she doesn't go on her wild rampages, like before. Cathode, I want you to soothe her, before we call some specialists."

Cathode nodded in agreement, "Right. Binkan… You want to stay with me, until we do something? I won't harm you."

Binkan whimpered, as she looked at her hand. She then slinked away, feeling scared and shy. Cathode was worried, as she said, "Was it something I said?"

Anode slapped her in the back of the head and barked, "IDIOT! You scared her!"

Cathode argued, " _I_ SCARED HER?!"

He roared, "ENOUGH! YOU TWO! If you're not going to help, leave!"

Anode pouted, "Fine…"

Cathode said, "Come on… We should go."

Binkan grabbed her in the pink strands of her hair, as she tugged at her, while her eyes flashed, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Cathode screeched, "KYAAAAAAAA! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Binkan shouted, "I WILL not BE YOUR FUCKING grounded, NO MORE dildos, before EXPERIMENTATIONS!"

Anode tried to break her off, but Binkan continued to tug at her hair. Ginti would be kicked down, as Anode tackled her down, ripping a little of Cathode's hair, in Binkan's hand.

 **SMASH!  
** Cathode gasped, "That can't be good."

Anode moaned, as she was on the ground, lying on Binkan's body, which was severed from the head and left arm. She got up, and then screeched, seeing a headless body. Binkan beeped and moaned, as she spoke in a robotic voice, " _Boop! Beep! Beep-Boop! You cannot… stop… Starrrrrrrrr… screeeeeeeeee…_ "

She slurred to nothing, as Anode ran to the corner and bawled in fear and shock. Cathode gasped, as she whispered, "My god… She _is_ a robot…"

Ginti said, "Did she just quote Transformers?"

Anode wailed, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Cathode smiled and said, "It's okay, Anode. You saved me from that menace. While my hair may be a little uneven, it'll grow back. You saved me, and that is all."

Anode huffed, "I did… But you _know_ I was right."

Cathode sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Come on up."

They got up, as Ginti picked up Binkan's body, and placed the body on the couch. Anode asked, "Any idea what made her throw a fit like that?"

Ginti said, "Said something about experiments. You think she was a lab test subject?"

Anode said, "I don't know… She did say that she was a very innocent girl… and she doesn't want to be used."

Cathode corrected, "NO, she didn't. She spouted nonsense!"

"Oh…"

Ginti said, as he was concerned, "Uh… What should we do?"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Binkan was in pieces, as her naked body was split into numerous pieces, including her arms, forearms, thighs, hands, feet, upper chest, abdomen, and others. It was all in a pile, as Cathode replied, "I'm not taking any chance on rebuilding her…"

Anode was disgusted, as she whispered, picking up Binkan's bare hip, "Ew… Why did we agree to tear her apart?"

Ginti replied, "It's fine. I mean, whatever she is, it's better to not know, at all. But I'm curious about her, anyway."

Anode said, "Me, too."

Cathode shoveled the remains of Binkan into a white trash bag, as she said, "I'm sorry this is happening. But whoever is expecting to find her, it's better to confirm her as a broken robot. Besides, she has every detail of a KEION Bu Robot, or a reasonable facsimile thereof."

Anode huffed, "I'm glad we don't even want to know of where the diamond came from…"

Ginti relaxed in his chair, as he was reading the newspaper. Cathode said that she'll toss the trash out, as Anode relaxes in the chair. As Cathode leaves, Anode thought, "Strange… If she's a robot, why the diamond-shaped gem? Usually, when we met the KEION Bu, the gems are round and shaped like the proper diamond in jewelry shops. This is one strange robot… Ah, well. At least I got her jumpsuit, as a souvenir. Super Idol T's gonna be super jealous, when I wear this in my promotional shoot!"

She looked at Ginti, as he was reading. She replied, "Seriously, Ginti… Why did you shout at us, like that? Are you hiding something from us?"

Ginti said, "It's nothing. I, uh, just don't want to talk about it."

He read the newspaper, as Anode relaxed. She saw the paper, as the front page saw Binkan's picture on the top.

Ginti said, as he was reading, "Hmm. With the way things are going, Hanshin's not going to make a bid for the Japan Series."

She snatched the paper, as he cried, "HEY! I WAS READING THAT!"

Anode gasped, as she read the article: " _Experimental Human escapes Testing Facility! Young girl escapes from laboratory, after months of experimentations, leading to rampart fits of rage._ "

Anode whispered, "Oh, my god… THIS!"

She showed Cathode and Ginti the front page, as she cried, "THIS IS THE ROBOT WE KILLED! She's…"

Cathode cried, "Oh, god… What'll we do?"

Anode read the paper, " _Local Japanese biologist, Hyouka Fuwa, and advisor, Ayame Kajou, stated that the girl, Binkan, age 16, was undergoing experimentation, concerning a brand-new gemstone, deeply buried within the Tokyo Area. The gem is to say to have, not only superhuman abilities, but can also function the subject's brain matter and muscle movement._ "

Ginti asked, "So, wait… She's a test robot?"

Cathode said, "Don't you get it? We just harbored a robot that ran away from her lab, and came all the way here, by coincidence."

Anode shivered, "Ew… And we killed her…"

Cathode complained, "YOU broke her!"

Anode pointed at Ginti, "But it was his tools that tore apart the robot!"

Ginti shouted, "DOES IT MATTER WHO'S TO BLAME?"

He asked Cathode, "Where's the body?"

Cathode said, "I tossed it out… but the garbage man came in, and took her away!"

Ginti shouted, "NO!"

Cathode cried, "I didn't even know! I'm sorry!"

Anode cringed, "Okay… Don't panic. Don't panic. Do not panic. This is a bad time to panic…"

She sobbed, "Okay… PANIC!"

She shrieked, as he yelled, "ENOUGH! We have to call the labs to tell them the bad news!"

He asked her if she knew the number. Anode looked at the number on the front page, as she read out the phone number, care of _Tokioka Rhombus Inc._ in Tokyo. Cathode dialed the number, as Ginti took the phone. He said, "I'll handle the talking on this one."

At the lab, the phone rang. A woman in long black hair and big breasts, wearing a yellow blouse and a white lab coat, picked it up. She answered it and said, "Hello? You got the Dick Suck~!"

"Huh?" He was stunned, but replied, "Uh, hello… Is this _Tokioka Rhombus_?"

The woman said, "Duh, no shit. What do you want?"

"We, uh, saw the paper today, about your escaped test subject… and, uh…"

She said, "Hold on! Please hold."

She said to three other people, "They found Binkan."

She replied, "Yes, sir. Tell me, is she here, now?"

He responded, "Uh… no. Sadly, she, uh… She vanished… and… left her jumpsuit behind."

She gasped, "She's stark raven naked?"

He nodded, as he lied, "Uh, yes. She streaked away, and bolted."

Anode huffed, "That's BS."

Cathode shushed her, "SHH! They can't know…"

He asked them, "Uh, one question, Miss… What is this Binkan?"

The woman said, "Well, she's an experimental human that we were working on, since we unearthed a valuable gem core from in Tokyo. Binkan was test subject #2. But it's sad to say how the experiments gone…"

He was worried, as he said, "Okay… I see… Uh, my name? Ginti Okette."

The woman whispered to the second woman, in green hair, shadows in her eyes, and a white lab coat, "Trace the call."

She responded, "Yes, sir… I got your address. We'll be right over, just to ask you a few questions."

The woman said, as three people, in lab coats, were in attention, "Ladies… and gentleman…"

She stretched her left latex gloves and said, "Looks like we found a _new_ test subject."

She snapped the glove and heaved, "Ouch… Such leather strike."

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later, Ginti, Anode, and Cathode waited for someone to arrive. Suddenly, the door knocked. And he answered the door. But just as he reached for the knob, the door busted open. He cried out, as four people in hazmat outfits appeared, "WHAT THE HELL?"

The girls were shocked, as one person, a boy in brown hair, instructed, "No need to be alarm. We're here to observe your land."

The woman in black hair said, "Which one of you is Ginti Okette?"

The girl in green hair examined him, as he said, "I am."

The girl in green said, "His vital signs are average."

The woman said, "Take him in."

Ginti barked, "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

A smaller girl, in short black hair, entered the door, but tripped, and landed on the floor. The boy in brown hair examined Anode and Cathode, "I see… These two are above average. Take them _all_ in."

Anode pleaded, "Wait! WHAT? Oh, no! I do not want to be your guinea pig! I have a show to perform, and I don't want to keep the fans riled up! I'm a celebrity, and I don't want to be soiled for testing!"

Cathode asked, "Excuse me, but… OH!"

The girl in green examined her breasts, as she swatted her away, "FRESH!"

She complained, "But what is going on?"

The woman in black said, "I'll explain. We're going to bring you in, for asking questions… but also, your bodies are perfect for the experiments."

Ginti protested, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I didn't get called here for the experiments! We wanted to let you know about Binkan!"

The boy took the jumpsuit from Anode's hands, as he said, "Well, this is serious. Binkan was a test subject, and we wanted to locate her last known whereabouts. However, we are unsure where she went. So, we're going to bring you with us."

Anode sobbed, "Why the big suits?"

The woman said, "HAZMAT. We don't want to breathe in this air."

"Why not?" Anode asked.

The girl in green replied, examining Ginti, "Because we don't need to breathe outdoor air for this one. We prefer to stay grounded, studying the power core we have obtained."

The woman said, "And since your bodies are under perfect working conditions, we'd like for you three to come with us."

Cathode barked, "Absolutely not!"

Anode scolded, "NO WAY! I'm not going to act like your cadaver!"

The small girl picked herself up and said, "Just relax, Miss…"

She tripped, as the boy caught her. Ginti helped her up, as the small girl's eyes flashed a bit, and Ginti was in awe for her. He shook his head and moaned, "What am I doing?"

The woman said, as she helped the little one up, "Okay… I know this isn't much, you are still coming with us…"

Anode protested, but before she could say anything, the girl in green hair sprayed a cloud of blue smoke in the room, with a water pump. Ginti screamed out, "HEY! YOU STOP IT!"

The entire room was covered in smoke, as Ginti started to grow dizzy. The Sisters also went dizzy, and then all three of then collapsed and passed out. Ginti fell to the floor, first, followed by Anode, and then Cathode.

The woman said, "Hyouka, good work. We needed to get these people sedated, before we could bring them in…"

She asked the little one, whose name is Otome, "Miss Otome-senpai, you need to work on controlling your hazmat suit. I know you're small, but we'll see about how to control it."

She called out, "LET'S CLASP AND FONDLE THEM!"

The boy in brown yelled, "Bag them!"

She smiled, "My bad… Bag and tag them, ya fag!"

The boy shouted, "DUMBASS!"

They grabbed all three people, and wrapped them in clear body bags. They carried them away, heading to their laboratory. The woman in black turned to the door, and shut the door, locking it. They disappeared from the building, and vanished from the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later, Ginti woke up, as the girl in short hair, Otome, unzipped the body bag, and they were in a huge room with a gray sterile wall. She smiled and blushed, as she whispered, "So cute…"

Ginti asked, "You're a kid?"

Otome huffed, "Don't call me that."

She introduced herself, "My name's Otome Saotome. I'm a scientist and illustrator of Tokioka Rhombus Labs. In the room, next door, we have my boss and _project director_ , Ayame Kajou…  
And we have Hyouka Fuwa, biologist…  
And Tanukichi Okuma, chief bio-chemist…"

Ginti asked, "Where am I?"

The girls woke up, as Otome explained, "You're somewhere underground, in _Tokioka Laboratory_."

Anode asked, "Where do I find a place to have a room, so I can bathe? I haven't showered, since yesterday."

Cathode gagged, "Ew! Plus, we were just here, in his house, the other day."

Okuma said, "It's alright. We'll see what we can do."

Otome explained, "This complex in Tokioka Rhombus is called _hazmat_. What it is, is simply for-, Well… It's a small bio-medically pure lab, designed to handle environmental crises. You're still in Tokyo… only five levels under."

Anode asked both Ayame and Hyokua, who were in the control room, across a glass Plexiglas window, "Excuse me, but… If this is a gag, then, where's the camera? I want the host to come out and say that it was a prank."

Ayame spoke in the microphone, "Alright. It's not a prank. It's real."

Anode was shocked, as Cathode asked, "Excuse me… But we demand to know what's going on here!"

Ayame asked Fuwa, "You, uh… Want to tell them?"

Fuwa said, "We should…"

Ayame explained, "Alright. Miss Binkan, the girl you met, was a superhuman girl. But more than that. She's an experimental android, designed to study human life. However, she suffered a system malfunction and started to throw huge hissy fits. She must've had disturbing past moments, like when her father was boning her in the pussy, a la child rape."

Fuwa replied to her, "You know that's a bad thing you just said."

Ayame huffed, "Whatever."

Okuma said, "Pay no attention to Miss Kajou. She's got a gutter mouth."

Anode huffed, "No shit."

He explained, "As they were saying, Binkan was used in certain experiments we have performed, including this…"

He showed a rhombus-shaped gem, and stated, "This gem is a power cell from a huge core we found, deep within the crust of Earth, 500 feet from Tokyo's main district."

Ginti asked, "I want to know… Was it from Mount Fuji?"

Okuma replied, "Wrong. Tokyo Tower."

Ginti was stunned, as he asked, "What? Tokyo Tower? THE Tokyo Tower had a power core for charging gems, and NO ONE TOLD US?!"

Okuma said, as he toned Ginti down, "Sir, relax! It was discovered, a long time ago, by our experts and their partners. After years of research, our men confirmed it was inconclusive. But we still need to study more information, since these gems are used as some sort of battery, to achieve immortal life. But we have to learn more."

Ginti asked, "So, what does that have to do with us?"

Otome said, "We're going to give you these gems, and study your human behavior, while the gem engulfs its power into you."

Anode asked, "We're not turning into robots, are we?"

Otome said, "Oh, no. Nothing like that. It has different behavioral effects, depending on the individual."

Cathode asked, "Then… what's gonna happen to us?"

Ayame said, "We're keeping you, once the experiment is over with. We're not sure what, but the longest a person holds the gem into your chest, the much chance that the person will live forever… … …orrrrrrrrr die in a couple weeks."

Anode shouted, "A COUPLE OF WEEKS?!"

Ginti said, "I prefer months."

"OW!" Anode yelped, as Okuma placed a green gem onto Anode's chest.

He also placed a pink gem onto Cathode's chest. She winced in pain, as Otome said, "I'll give _him_ the red gem."

Ginti barked, "You will do NO SUCH THING!"

Otome asked, "Would it be alright if we sedate and dissect you, instead?"

He gulped, as he sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

Ginti was in a gray jumpsuit, while Anode was in a green jumpsuit, and Cathode was in a pink jumpsuit. He said, as he was in a small cell, "Like rats in the cage…"

Anode shouted, as she rattled the bars, "YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE, YOU JERKS! MY AGENT NEVER SAID I'D USE MY BODY FOR SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH! I'LL SUE YOU, IF I HAVE TO!"

She added, calmly, "But then again, love the color scheme to my gem and jumpsuit."

Cathode asked, "You're okay with it? I find this gem to be uncomfortable… I'll have a scar, if taken off! Oh, gawd!"

Ginti said, "It's alright. Not the first time we've ever had this experience…"

Anode shivered, "I'm scared…"

In the control room, Okuma said, "Miss Kajou, they said something about an incident before. Any idea?"

Ayame said, "Well, I was thinking we'd ask a few questions about our test subject. I fear it'll be Anna, all over again, and she was my BFF, and test subject #1."

Fuwa replied, "I agree. Perhaps we should study more. The red-haired man's cucumber seemed very interesting…"

Ayame replied, "We shouldn't expose ourselves to them. They have known Binkan, and we don't want anything bad to happen."

Otome was drawing in a sketchbook, using a pencil in her mouth, and her hands on the sketchbook. Ayame suggested that they ask a few questions about Binkan.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Otome and Ayame were talking to Ginti. Ayame asked, "You said that you recognized the gem from before. Before we ask you this, tell us what happened to Binkan."

He asked, "How so?"

Otome said, "We want to know what happened, when she came to your house."

Anode said, "Well, it all started when Cathode and I finished a rounding dance number for the club."

Cathode explained, "She's right. We were there, too. We thought we'd spend the night with him, since he's very lonely."

Ayame asked, "Lonely, eh? What happened? Two-on-one blowjob?"

Ginti huffed, "It's not that! Anode and Cathode are sisters. And they're friends of mine… Long ago, I lost my girlfriend."

Otome asked, "You have a girlfriend?"

" _Had_ , Otome. Red Pubes here get himself a fine hot ass." Ayame laughed.

Ginti stated, "NO! It's not what you think! This girl, my girlfriend, Mugi… She's a robot. And she was powered by a gem."

Ayame gasped, "Oh, my… Like a Rhombus?"

"Something like that," Cathode said, "But her gem was made in Mount Fuji… and apparently, she was destroyed, when she became spiteful and evil…"

Ginti said, "A friend of mine told me about what happened to her."

Otome asked, "Who was it?"

He said, "Lan Hikari. He once dated a robot called a KEION Bu. But they broke up, after the master of the KEION Bu was one of her friends… and she stayed to protect Lan from her coming back."

Ayame asked, "Lan… Hikari? The singer from MegaStar?"

Anode sighed, "Yes…"

Otome said to Ayame, "This is interesting. Have Fuwa run a scan on the following keywords: _Lan Hikari, MegaStar, Gem, Mount Fuji,_ and _KEION Bu_."

Ayame called, "Hey, Hyouka, you got all that?"

Fuwa nodded and began typing. Ayame said to Ginti, "Well, now that we know about your past… back to the topic of Binkan."

Anode said, "After we came to his home, a knock on the door was made. She just showed up."

Ayame said, "And what happened?"

Cathode whispered, "Horrible… She attacked us… and died, after her gem suddenly turned black…"

Otome whispered, "Overheating."

Ayame asked, "Was she unstable?"

Cathode giggled nervously, "Not really… but she was very hostile…"

Ginti was furious, as he confessed, "Okay! Do you _really_ want to know what happened? Binkan's dead! She barged in, pleading for help, fainted on our couch, and suddenly attacked us! And then, after she broke down, we tore her apart, and threw her away! We didn't want to take any chances, from that KEION Bu fiasco!"

The girls nodded, as Otome laughed, "A likely story!"

They stopped laughing, as Ginti glared at her. Otome shivered, "Oh, my god… You're serious…"

Anode barked, " _Of course,_ we're serious! Why _else_ would we even be here?"

Ayame and Otome walked away, as Otome studied, "They met with Subject Binkan, and they dismantled her, after one of her hostile attacks towards them."

Ayame complained, "This is balls! How are we to code it on the computer?"

Otome said, "We'll think of something… You _are_ head of the project."

Ayame smirked, "Fuck right, I am."

Ayame left to find Okuma, as Ginti was sitting by his cell. Otome smiled and said, as she sat beside him, "Hey… It's not your fault. Not the first time we failed at a job."

Ginti asked, "How so? You're one of them!"

Anode barked, "Yeah! Why are you being chummy to him?"

Otome said, "Please… I enjoy the comfort of a burly hunky man, but in this state, I'm simply very lovelorn. I love men, almost as much as I love to draw."

She stated, "You know, we have female people that wear the Rhombus gem… but never a human male."

Ginti asked, "Human male? What are you?"

Otome undid her tie and showed her bare chest, just a small bit of it, since her chest is very small. She showed a bright blue rhombus gem and said, "Because I'm one of the test subjects, too. But don't worry. I'm a part of this experiment, as an observer."

She put her shirt back on, as Cathode said, "My goodness. And you're normal, like the others?"

"Not really. I sometimes draw by mouth. A little activity that I picked up." Otome said.

She explained, "Our staff has interesting quirks and trades. Ayame loves to spout out dirty words, since she is a maestro of saying dirty jokes. Likewise Okuma, but he stowed her sailor talk, as the straight man. Miss Fuwa, however, she's a collector of bugs and sea snakes. Other than this project, she studies the mating habits of the fruit flies."

Anode gagged, "I don't even wanna know."

Ginti said, "Shows what you know. The kid's a whiz, when it comes to dirty lips."

Otome said, "Everybody calls me that, yet you know I'm _not_ a kid."

Cathode said, "How old are you? 10? 11?"

Otome answered, "I'm 18."

Anode cringed, "No way… A midget!"

Otome replied, "Everybody says that about me. But don't let this body fool you."

Cathode asked, "Say, one more thing… How long before we, uh, succumb to the rhombuses that we wear on our chests?"

Otome looked at her clipboard and said, "Well… It's not going to be pretty, but it'll be about hours before the gems charge up and will control your body."

Ginti said, "And then what?"

Otome replied, "Well, there are symptoms. Signs will show when the gem controls you…"

Anode shivered, as she was cold, as Otome explained, "First, your body will be cold, but your skin remains its warm-blooded state…"

Anode broke out of the cell, as Otome continued, "This would be followed by a burst of strength, from out of nowhere…"

Anode approached Ginti and kissed him on the lips, "Followed by a spurt of sexual desire…"

He gasped, as Anode moaned, "Oh, Ginti… You're so hot…"

Otome said, "Oh, no… The signs are showing, but only 3 of the 5."

Cathode asked, as she was shivering, " _Five_ symptoms?"

Otome said, "But it's not much. Luckily, these gems are manually powered."

Cathode asked, "How so?"

Otome pressed Cathode's pink gem, and she suddenly started to stand in attention, with her face blank and emotionless. Ginti cried, "CATHODE! What have you done to her?"

Otome said, "Well, I deactivated her human motions, to assure that the symptoms cannot spread into her…"

Anode shouted, as she was violent, "YOU CANNOT DO THAT! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER, YOU MONSTER!"

She lunged at Otome, as Otome tried to break free. She cried out, "AAAGH! Stage Four! I have to deactivate her!"

He cried, "WELL, DO IT!"

Otome tried to, but was pinned down by Anode. Anode was giggling evilly, as her hostile state was increasing. Anode snickered, "You're dead, you stupid brat. No one hurts my family of onions and gets away with it."

Otome sobbed, "Uh-oh… She's delusional. That's the fifth stage! She may overcome delusions and speak in weird words!"

Anode shouted, "DIET COLA! You marmoset of bad Grambling bugs!"

Ginti reached for her, and pressed her green gem. Anode collapsed onto Otome, as her body was limp. Otome croaked, "Get her off of me!"

Ginti helped her up and said, "Here. Sorry about that. That was horrible."

Otome said, "Yeah, sure does."

Ginti said, "So… Those are the five symptoms?"

Otome suggested, "Yeah, but… It's weird. Nothing like this happened, as Binkan was given her new gem. This is unreal!"

Ayame called, "What happened, Saotome?"

Otome said, "Miss Anode Electronica suffered the five signs on the Rhombus gem. She's become a Rhombloid."

He asked, "Rhombloid?

Ayame said, "I'll explain it, later. Get Anode in her sexy position."

Okuma barked, "I'll stand her straight, thank you!"

He lifted Anode up, as he asked about Cathode. Ginti replied, "She only shivered, but Otome managed to deactivate her."

Okuma asked, "Interesting… Of course, those signs will go away, after hours on end. But we can't say, since it's very high symptoms. Miss Cathode is simply motionless, and her signs just started. But I'm curious… Why aren't the signs affecting _you_?"

Ginti growled, and he walked away to his corner. Otome said, "Leave him alone. He's just upset."

Ayame said, "Well, have these two propped up, for further testing. In the meantime, Fuwa found something interesting to read about."

Fuwa said, "1 match found on this _KEION Bu_. This is from…"

She was concerned, "Why is it very old?"

They looked at the article, as Ayame was stunned, "Oh, nut tits…"

* * *

Ayame then talked to Ginti, as she explained, "After careful examinations on these two… We learned that the symptoms only work on the female human genes."

Ginti asked, "Great. What does that mean for me?"

Ayame said, "Well, according to the reports, it appears that your genes are benign from the Rhombus Gem, and thus you cannot turn into a Rhombloid… which sucks, because I'd love to see a hot superhuman slave with a huge dong."

 **POW!  
** Okuma bonked Ayame on the head, as he said, "She actually means that you're normal. However, further testing must be made, since it's weird why you're showing resistance towards the gem."

Fuwa added, "But there's a slight problem… You knew too much… In any case, you're not free to go, just yet."

Ginti asked, "What? You're going to leave them as mannequins?"

Ayame said, "Oh, they're not mannequins. They're just in attention, halting their nervous systems, for the moment, unless they are needed. We advise that you do not touch the gem on your chest. It may burn, since it's affected towards human flesh."

"That explains why it stings a bit." He said.

Ayame added, "Also, before we continue the testing… I'd like an answer from you."

She held up the files of a Kurumi, as she said, "Do you know of a Kurumi Tokisaki?"

Ginti asked, "No. But Lan told me about a girl that tried to save him, only to die…"

Ayame said, "Kurumi Tokisaki… currently deceased."

Ginti replied, "OH! Tohka, a friend of mine, told me about Kurumi's evil mother, who once harbored a gem that made her live up to 500,000 years, tops. It's weird, but… That's pretty much how the KEION Bu was birthed. She also said that the evil woman was responsible for turning Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm into robots."

Ayame then wrote it down, as she said, "Fascinating… and stimulating…"

Okuma asked, "What happened next?"

Ginti explained everything that Lan and Tohka experienced, including how the KEION Bu was birthed, including Kurumi and her mother, which started the creation of robotic people, built to procure a perfect world. And its master of this robotic race was an evil tyrannical gynoid named Queen Mio, a.k.a. Mio Akiyama.

Fuwa said, "All Ikara's work."

"Huh?" Ginti asked.

Fuwa said, "Mr. Okette, the woman who is Kurumi's mother… Well, we have bad news… Kurumi never had a mother."

Ayame stated, "And not to sound like a mother-daughter puzzle piece, since her pussy isn't ancient… but the woman did live up to half a million years… only realize that she died as she did, at old age… and that she could not console the power she used from Mount Fuji's power. She was married, had 12 sons, and produced numerous ancestries, over the centuries. A daughter was something she _never_ had."

Ginti asked, "What was her name?"

Okuma said, "Her name was Ikara Tokisaki. She is a distant relative of Kurumi Tokisaki. She's an ancestor to Ikara… except… Kurumi lasted 23 years old, as she is aged as… but she was actually 115 years old."

Ginti was shocked, as Ayame said, "Mr. Okette, you had experience with Lan Hikari and the KEION Bu. But the woman they befriended… … …was a little old lady, in a young hot bod. In other words, a person who lived for so long, but never aged."

Ginti complained, "WHAT? You mean… Tohka befriended…"

Okuma nodded, "That's right."

Ginti roared, "AN IMMORTAL GODDESS?!"

The group sighed in disgust, as Fuwa explained, "No. Kurumi Tokisaki is human, like you; however, she lived to last forever. But her age and body has limits. You said that her gem was destroyed, and that she died in dust. Well, the gem she carried has life energy within it. The longer the energy is held within it, the longer her life lasts, up to, well, forever. When the gem shatters into pieces, the life energy of the person, inside the gem, will fade away, thus reverting the victim age and die rapidly, suffice the age she lasted."

He thought, "So, when Queen Mio destroyed the gem, Kurumi died instantly, and at 115…"

Ayame said, "I'm sorry you had to hear this… But we were studying the KEION Bu, for a long time, and want to learn more, since one of our friends, Kosuri, was kidnapped by one of the robots. Her body, however, was never found. Now that we know the truth about this KEION Bu, we're going to implement our Rhombloids to the country, to safeguard the KEION Bu's apparent resurrection. It may take weeks, but in the meantime, hang out and wag that dick of yours. You're our fuck buddy!"

Okuma said, "Ignore her. She's saucy. But she is serious. You're to stay here, until we learn this new hypothesis: _Can the Rhombus gem last longer to try and subdue a man with such resistance?_ We're all gunning for a week, but the time lasted for a Rhombloid is about a month, before the gem could recharge and cool down. It does get hot, after use."

Ginti groaned, "Great. I'll bet my friends are getting scarred for this. Can't you just let me go? I won't tell a soul."

Ayame said, "No."

She and her partners left, as Ayame said, "We'll continue the experiments, tomorrow. For now, sleeping in that cage is very tiring, and you don't want to masturbate to your friends, as stiff and rigid floor boards. What are you, an ASFR pervert? Tanukichi, have a room prepared for him."

Okuma bowed and said, "Yes, Ms. Kajou."

They left, as Otome was worried. She looked at Ginti and thought, "This isn't right. This man… He's immune to the gem, or showing resistance to it. I wish I could know more…"

Otome stared at him, as he looked at her eyes. Ayame called, "Saotome?"

Otome left, as Ginti was concerned. He said, "I wonder what she is looking at me for."

He remained in his cell, until his room was set up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginti's room was all prepared, as he was in his jumpsuit. His room was a white wall with a table and chairs, a soft bed, and a bathtub and toilet, with a curtain over the area. Fuwa said that this is his room. It's a private domicile, built for him. She shut the door and said, "Maybe I'll come back and see your cucumber. I return at 6am, for linen changing. Good night."

She shut the door, as Ginti lied in bed. He grumbled, as he said, "Trapped… And by those jerks."

He relaxed and said, "This is ridiculous. If Shiina were alive, she'd say "This is so stupid". But then again…"

He looked at him, seeing the gem, "Stuck with this thing. And I'm not even shivering. Poor Anode and Cathode… I'm worried about what they'll do to them."

The door opened, as Otome suddenly appeared. She said, as she was quiet, "Can I come in?"

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

She stepped in, holding up a sketchbook and pencil. She sat by the bedside and said, "Yes, hi… I was wondering if I can draw you…"

"Me?"

"Yes. I may not look it, but I like to draw portraits and pictures."

"As long as it's nothing lewd…"

"Well, this and that."

"HUH?! YOU DRAW HENTAI?!"

Otome showed him her sketchbook and said, "Masterpieces… and all for Ayame's work. She loves to do it, since I draw, a lot… But it's no good, with just her and Okuma. I need a live subject… other than them."

Ginti calmed her down and said, "It's alright. You're upset over something?"

Otome said, "Well, I don't approve of this. I mean, we could've kept the dancing girls, but keeping you… I don't think that would be a wise move."

"I know. I thought for sure they'd let me go. Why did they find my body perfect?"

Otome confessed, "It's… Uh, I… Uhhhh… It's because… We're the Rhombloids."

"You girls?" He gasped. He snickered, "Yeah, right."

"But it's true! Rhombloids are superhuman people, powered by the gems you wear. We're already at working condition, but yours… It's so weird. They only agreed to have you stay here, because they want a bigger subject… other than before…"

He asked, "Huh?"

She said, "One of our friends, Anna, she was the first subject. And we made her into one of us. Sadly, the signs of her transformation came to pass, much as Anode did. And a sad part was, after the fifth symptom, she collapsed and died… prior to the transformation. But you did somehow stopped it…"

"Yes. But this Anna girl… Was she important?"

"Okuma's ex, Ayame's BFF; it's not hard to explain, since Anna was lovely. Sadly, the worst part was-."

"OTOME!" Ayame appeared, as she called, "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Otome panicked, as she said, "Uh, yes, ma'am."

She walked off, as Ayame said, "My apologies. I overheard Otome upset over Anna… But it's for the best."

Ginti said, "I want to know… What happened with Anna?"

Ayame smiled, "Aw, you want to know? Here's my answer: _go stuff a dildo in your buttcrack!_ "

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door, and Ginti whispered, "So… Is that a NO?"

Outside the halls, near Ginti's door, Otome was fuming.

"Well?" She asked.

Ayame asked her, "Well, what?"

"I'm waiting for an apology!"

"For what? We're doing this for science, and for our race! This is our scientific find."

Otome protested, "Well, I wanna go on record, expressing _both_ my opposition to, and my indignations with your methods. This isn't _science_ , it's _madness_!"

Okuma asked, "And why are you against it?"

Otome said, "We're putting three innocent people involved into our race's Rhombloid Project. Two women and one man-."

Ayame barked, "INNOCENT?! They killed Binkan!"

"Out of self-defense!" Otome protested, "She tried to hurt them!"

Okuma said, "I know. But what's done is done."

Otome smirked, "Like with Anna? I remember what you did to her."

Ayame shouted, "PUSSY BOOTS! Enough already! We cannot have a repeat performance like Anna. Besides, I know losing Anna is tough, but that's life!"

She added, in disgust, "Besides, serves her right for dousing cum into our floors. Do you know how many days it took us to sanitize the floor? Believe me, it's not pretty…"

Okuma huffed, "Until you rubbed the mop onto your pussy."

Ayame giggled, "I was lost in the moment. That mop stick was so erect and stiff…"

Otome said, "Ginti has to know, one day. He _may_ offer his help, since he's the worthy cause for this gem. I mean, yours is dying out, right?"

Ayame said, "You're right. That reminds me…"

She opened her blouse and checked her gem, which was purple. She felt the gem and hummed. She said, "Good. Good. The gem feels warm enough. Better rest up, before tomorrow. Tanukichi?"

Okuma showed his gem, which is orange, "Mine's alright."

Ayame said, "Now, if you don't mind, retire to your sleeping pod. We have much work to do."

She and Okuma walked to their room, as Otome was waiting by the door. She was continuously worried, as she replied, "If Mr. Okuma didn't reject having cameras in the holding rooms, I'd see how he's doing. But they're right. I'll speak with him, tomorrow."

She retired to her room, as Ginti overheard the conversation, leaning by the door. He thought, "Weird… It's like… They're equipped with gems, too. I should go ask them, if I can. But I can't. The gems are in me, and it's getting late."

He lied down in bed and said, "Otome… I wonder… Is she trying to tell me something?"

* * *

The next day, Otome was sitting by Ginti's cell, as the testing was about to begin, shortly. Fuwa was already taking blood samples from the motionless Anode and Cathode. Otome already got her sample from Ginti, as they talked.

"Hey, when this is over, and you're working okay," he asked, "How about you and your friends come with us, back home? I mean, once the experiment is over."

Otome said, "Sorry. But I rather stay. I'm good with a pencil, and I can't leave Ayame's side."

"So, curious… How did you and those losers first met?"

Otome explained, "Well, before I came here, as a Rhombloid, I was an inspiring artist, and was the best in my school, drawing beautiful portraits and landscapes. But after painting for years, my artist talent faded into a slump, and I slowly lost interest in art… I was unhappy that artwork was surprising and amazing… but it's not easy. I have nothing else to do. And then one day, I met Ayame, and she showed me the ropes on how to draw sex poses and dirty images. However, pornographic magazines weren't enough. I needed live subjects. At this point, Okuma was being stalked by someone, delivering clear substance to the poor boy."

Fuwa said, "From his view, it was slimy and clear, similar to drool. But it wasn't."

Ginti asked, "Pray tell… What was it?"

Otome replied, "It's… It was semen… and not just any semen. It was Anna's."

"Ouch…" he said.

Fuwa said to Otome, "Saotome-senpai. Please do not mention Anna's dirty work."

"Sorry. But he has to know how I started drawing, again."

He said, "And it was there that Anna made you draw?"

She replied, "Well, yeah… It was when I learned that Anna was having a body melding with Okuma. Because of that, my artistic glory was revived and rekindled, and I want to draw as much genitalia and boobs and hair and so much sweat to heave out ecstasy! But then, it was there that I realize that my hands are made for glorious family-friendly art, not for sexual innuendo! So, I had no choice. I had to draw the lewd smut… by mouth!"

She concluded, "And that's why I draw like that… Because I have a hidden talent, and an artistic style."

Fuwa left, as Ginti said, "I see. But just between you and me, were you and Anna tight?"

Otome said, "Well, before she was test subject #1… I wanted to draw her in a beautiful self-portrait. But it's not enough… That was when my slump begat. I am in love with her… only I'm not sure if I am in an unrequited relationship with her. And when Anna died, in the experiments, I swore off lesbian love, and refocused on smut drawing. But I draw pictures, now and then."

Ginti said, "Wow. For a kid, you're sure talented."

Otome huffed, "I'm 18, moron."

"Oh, right. I forget. I get you confused, since you're the body of an 8-year old."

"Well, I'm looking to grow my boobs. But if my Rhombus lets me, I can grow them, much as Ayame's huge melons!"

"Wait, you're jealous of them? Just saying."

"No, I'm not. But being a cute smut artist, I'm better off being me. Besides, if I grow ample tits, and stay this height, my mobility could be troublesome."

"I see. You're a short child, except you're an adult. Girls like you are so enjoyable."

Otome pouted, "Like you care, Mr. Robo-Fetish. Yes, I'm aware of your relationship with an android… and she broke down, becoming evil. But you have to level with us. KEION Bu are gone, and we're better than that. Rhombloids will rule the planet, for a greater good. I hope…"

Ginti then asked, "Say… You say that you're powered by gems, like the KEION Bu. If you're superhuman, would that also make you robots?"

Otome turned away and blushed. He said, "I won't tell. Besides, my friends don't want to be one."

Otome growled, but walked away. She then said, "I have to go. Enjoy your stay. I'm not mad at you or anything, but-."

She went inside, as he was upset. He said, "Poor girl. She _is_ kinda cute, though."

He slapped himself and barked, "NO! EW! What am I saying? I can't be in love with her! What if people say that I love children? Heavens no, she's 18!"

 **XXXXX**

Otome returned to Ayame and Okuma, as she asked, "Any luck?"

Ayame read, "Well, Anode and Cathode Electronica are stable, and their bodies are perfect host bodies for the Rhombloids… But Ginti Okette, here, he's still uneasy. He's always angry, from his view, unlike the girls."

Okuma said, "Well, that explains the hostile behavior from Anode, over there. I'm going to run a battery of tests on Mr. Okette. I'll begin the prep work."

Ayame smirked, "You just can't get away from them, do you?"

"It's just for science. These girls are cute."

"Cute enough to fuck their pussies?"

"Like YOU would suck Ginti dry!"

"You're making it hard to get along with me, you pervert!"

They continued to argue, as they left the control room. Otome shouted, "Doesn't _anyone_ care that they'll die, if we _don't_ stabilize the Rhombus gems?!"

Fuwa said, "I'll watch over him. You go get ready."

Otome huffed, "Yes, Hyouka."

She left to her room, as Fuwa was observing Ginti. She stared at him, as he asked, "What the hell are _you_ staring at?"

Fuwa replied, pointing at his lower body, "Your cucumber."

Ginti covered himself, as he gasped, "N-N-N-N-N-NOW WAIT A MINUTE! What are you saying?"

Fuwa said, "Perhaps I may examine it."

"You go near me, I'll have you barred for rape!"

"I won't."

She opened her shirt, revealing a dark green gem on her chest. She pressed it and responded, " _Anna, Catherine, subdue him_."

They started to move, as they spoke, "Yes, ma'am. Now beginning restraints."

They started to move robotically, as he cried, "Wait a minute… What are you doing? Anode! Cathode! Snap out of it!"

Cathode spoke in a sweet robotic voice, "Do not worry, dear Ginti."

Anode said, in a robotic giggle, "Hee-ee-ee… Miss Fuwa wants your sausage… all firm and packed, and for observation."

Ginti cried, "YOU'RE CRAZY! You're nuts, if you think I'm going to lash it out, in front of you! Give me a reason why!"

Fuwa explained, as she had Ginti pinned down, by his own friend, "Because, I want to study the concept of a human's pe-. Oops. I should watch what I say. I meant, I want to know about the secrets behind human pregnancy. Mr. Okuma told me the story, but that is merely false accusations. I want to know _how_ a baby is made."

She stepped out, as she said, entering the test room, "Mr. Okette, your sausage will be perfect to try out, as my studies learn that the man's sausage may be the key to childbirth. Wouldn't you agree?"

He said, "Well, yes, but… WAIT! Didn't you kids study sex education?!"

She said, "Apologies, but no. From our high school, the conflicting issues of sex are taboo, and are forbidden from public. I even went to a hospital for more evaluation, and learn how babies are made, but the end result was that I was banned from all medical clinics and hospitals, for life. Mainly because I was creepy, as the nurse stated about me, during my last known visit. That is why I study my flies, and learned about their mating ritual. So far, nothing. But then Miss Kajou said that a woman and a man fall in love, when they touch… So, I figured…"

She removed her skirt and panties, and then her shirt. She was naked, with just her lab coat on, "I want to be sure. A woman's soft pink mitten, combined with the sausage of a male, equals babies. Shall we?"

He cried out, "What are you-? AAAAAAAAAAAAH! NAKED!"

Fuwa leaned to him, as he was panicking. She said, as she reached for his zipper, "Everything's ready now, Ginti. First, let's unleash it, so we can make it plump, and we can begin the studies off-."

He kicked her off, and then broke free. He cried out, "YOU'RE NUTS! I'm not going to be raped, because you already know the answer to something that your school can't teach you!"

Fuwa was lying on the wall, twitching a bit and shaken. Her skin was ripped a bit, while her gem remained intact. She stood up and wobbled over to him. She said, "Gin-gin-gin-ginti… DO not res-, DO not res-, DO not resist. All I wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-all I wanted was-was-wa-wa-wawawawawawawa-. Mmm, penis bread? Delicious."

Ginti gagged, "EW! You're sick! I won't have sex with you!"

He stumbled down, and then Fuwa reached to him. She tripped down and landed onto his crotch.

 **DING!  
** "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He hollered, as her head struck onto his crotch, on impact.

Ayame & Okuma ran over to the control panel, as she cried, "What happened?"

Ginti groaned, moaning in pain. Anode and Cathode held down Ginti, as Ayame called out, "Anode! Cathode! Disperse! Halt functions from Rhombus!"

They stood in place and stayed still. Okuma asked, "How did this happen?"

Ayame scowled, as she noticed Fuwa, "I know what…"

She called out from the PA, "ATTENTION, Hyouka Fuwa! If you're going to suck his cock, you could've at least unzip his jumpsuit!"

Okuma shouted, "THAT'S IT?"

Ayame roared, "FUWA! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

No response, as Ginti croaked, while Fuwa's head was on his crotch, "Ungh… Help me…"

He coughed, and moaned, as Ayame said, "Fuwa did it again. Let's go."

They went in, and helped Fuwa up. Ayame said, as Ginti crawled to his cell, coughing, "I'm so sorry, Ginti. Forgive Fuwa. She's obsessed."

Ginti moaned, "Yeah… No thanks to you! THAT WAS AWFUL!"

She said, "It's alright. We'll have Fuwa fixed up."

He thought, "Fixed up?"

Okuma placed her on a chair and said, "She's in place."

Ayame said, "It's a good thing she's naked. Otherwise, we make her strip down. What is the damage?"

"Her head dented. Her body suffered a glitch."

"Right. Lemme examine her. Lie her down."

She was lied down, as Ayame examined Fuwa's chest and stomach. She used her fingers and dug a line into her skin, on the right side of her body. She then opened her chest and stomach, by pressing her green gem, revealing a tray of circuits and gears, as her monitor says " _DANGER! System Failure…_ ". Ayame said, "She was obsessed over the cock, again. Will she ever learn? They are for the Rhombloids, not for pregnancy!"

Okuma said, "Do you have the tools? She needed to make due, since she's eyeing him."

She replied, "I'll see what I can do. Sorry that we'll have to delay the exams on Mr. Okette."

Okuma said, giving her the pliers, "I just wonder how it happened."

Ginti was baffled, as he thought, "Wait a minute… That girl in green… She's a robot? What is this?"

He was so confused that he didn't even utter a word. Even so, he was shocked by what he just saw.

Meanwhile, in Otome's room, Otome was drawing a picture of Ginti's head, as she was worried. She then nodded and said, "I have to free him. I don't know what came over me, but… I have to leave this lab, and make sure that she and the others are alright. I'll have to ask Ayame, first."

She continued to draw, as she was upset, "It's so hard to help him, being it's tough to make him understand. I have to tell him…"


	5. Chapter 5

Moments later, Ayame finished repairing Fuwa, as she was sitting in place. The green-haired android remained in place, as Ayame said, "Okay. She's all finished."

She paused and turned to Ginti, "Ooooooh… You really didn't need to see that."

He asked, "What the hell is that?"

Ayame said, "Yeah, uh… I hate to be bearer of bad news, but… We Rhombloids are androids, built to emulate and simulate (and stimulate) human activities."

"I know who you are… Would you mind explaining to me why Anode and Cathode are robotic?" He protested.

Ayame explained, "Well, while you call your gems powers cells, they are also all-purpose power gems, which can control other gems, by giving a command, but only if the person gives out the command, wearing said gem."

Okuma said, "It's like you have a task, and you're too lazy or tired to do so, you press the gem on your chest, and make a simple command."

"Apparently, concerned over your Big Red Ginti, Fuwa was thinking about blowing you." Ayame chuckled, "But that's alright. She's just freaky and confused over human relationships."

Ginti barked, "Well, what does that make _you_?"

Ayame said, as she held her waist with her left arm, "I am an all-purpose Rhombloid, destined for perfection, as we unearthed the core from Tokyo Tower~!"

A long pause, as Ayame repeated, "I am an all-purpose Rhombloid, destined for perfection, as we unearthed the core from Tokyo Tower~!"

Ginti was confused, as Ayame continued, "I am an all-purpose Rhombloid, destined for perfection, as we unearthed the core from Tokyo Tower~!"

She gave out a hand gesture, balling her fist tight, with her thumb in-between her index and middle finger, and boomed, "I live for the science and smut!"

Okuma and Ginti yelled, "DON'T REPEAT YOURSELF!"

Ayame said, "In any case, you saw a glimpse of what we do… I'm afraid you can't get out of here… Since it's supposed to be a dirty little secret."

She held her right hand out and the hand started to break apart, producing a small static prod, in the shape of a dildo, as she beeped, "Now you are fucked. As you will be fucked."

Her eyes turned red, as she stepped closer. Ginti cried out, in complete fright, "YOU'RE A ROBOT?! YOU'RE ALL ROBOTS! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE? AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A DILDO?"

Ayame went closer and closer, with a demonic grin, about to jab Ginti in the butt. But Okuma said, "DO NOT!"

She halted, as she moaned, "Aw, man…"

He remarked, "Now, cut that out! And reassemble your hand, and put that thing away!"

Her hand was rebuilt automatically, as Ayame said, "You got lucky. But we're not sentimental. After all, our task is to learn what to do with these gems."

He growled, "You fucking bitch… I bet that you unearthed that stupid power core!"

Ayame said, "Negative. The core we found was discovered, long ago, by a bunch of scientists, looking for perfect material to create stable and durable devices."

Okuma stated, "It's for cars, iPhones, and the occasional computers."

Ayame explained, "But one day, the team led by one of our Rhombloids, Anna, found a devastating pulse of energy, deep under Tokyo Tower. Rather than tear the Tower down, we agreed that we go deeper down, with even drilling a huge hole. The power core was 5,000 miles deep in the Earth's crust, and right under the tower, and under the subway. And smack dab in the middle, like when a woman cums all over the man's face, while crouching down."

Okuma gagged, "Don't remind me."

Ayame added, "So, after uncovering it, it was given to us to test out the features that this gem has. Unfortunately, Anna fell victim to the gem's evil powers, and made Anna suffer a system malfunction."

Okuma informed, "Anna would suffer the very same five symptoms of exposure to the Rhombus Core, as we called it, but during the final stage, she was spewing out her love nectar."

Ginti said, "I believe this _Love Nectar_ is what I think it is…"

Ayame nodded, "After she doused herself and this room into a white and soggy slimy park, Anna collapsed and died out, nearly breaking apart. What puzzles me is why… Why did she malfunction, while we were just testing her? So, we chose Binkan to be our next victim."

Okuma said, "But of course, she escaped, the other day, and you destroyed her, before we could further explain what symptoms she had. We figured that she's already under the five stages. And from the story you told us, her hostility increased, and got to Stage 5, seconds later."

Ayame giggled, "A fascinating discovery."

Ginti said, "What's your point?"

Ayame said, "Well, since you must know the whole story, and since you're familiar with Ikara Tokisaki's fembot line of slaves, we may need you."

He asked, "Why couldn't you ask Lan Hikari? He's known for this, more than me! I lost my girlfriend, because a devilish queen made her psychotic and sinister!"

"You were close enough," Okuma said, "And yes, we _were_ thinking of it, to learn of an incident that happened, months ago in Fuji Forest. But we know that it is of Miss Tokisaki's gynoids, we have increased our plans to protect and prevent."

Ginti huffed, "But I take it, this means, that I'm not going home, anytime soon."

Ayame said, "No, not yet. What it means is that we have to find out what is different about _you_ , since everyone else has succumbed to the Rhombloid power. We're still studying on these gems, and learn how human interaction towards these gems will work."

"And don't even think about ripping it out!" Ayame added, "While they are stuck tight, it can only be removed by Rhombloid hands, meaning artificial skin. Hell, my skin's artificial that you can masturbate for weeks!"

Okuma barked, "Ayame!"

Ayame continued, "But also, human skin burns on hand touch, when the gem meets human skin, like acid… or a burning hot pot."

She continued, "Or like your dick in hot coffee. Or like your nipples on a barbecue pit. Or like-."

 **BEEP! Whrrr…  
** Okuma shut down Ayame, as Ginti smiled, "Thank you! She was annoying me with her smut talk."

"She's built that way. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. Should it end, either success or failure, you and your friends are free to go, at any time. Should be failure, we can always get more."

Ginti sighed, "I don't get myself…"

Okuma carried Ayame away, as he said, "For today, let's take the day off, and continue to tests, another time. My apologies for Ayame's gutter talk."

They left, as Ginti was confused, "Wait… How long is that going to be? If they give their word, what could it mean?"

At the control room, Okuma reactivated Ayame, as she snarled, "WHAT THE TITS?"

Okuma barked, "Must you always blurt your profanity at him?"

"I can't help it. I get funny and quirky, tell them euphemisms. But it's not a hard cocked problem for you, eh?"

Okuma fumed, but Otome stepped in and said, "Excuse me… But, guys, I have decided. I'm leaving the project, and quitting the Rhombloids!"

Okuma asked, "Huh? Why would you say that?"

Otome explained, "What we're doing is wrong! It's inexcusable, and ethically and morbidly wrong, and I want NO PART of this, anymore!"

Okuma said, "Look, I'm sorry. But we're all in this one, together."

Ayame said, "We all made a pact: _Rhombloids work together, to solve Japan's deep dark secrets, including ways of obtaining power._ Right now, Ginti remains dormant of the signs that make him one of us."

Okuma said, "We're stuck here, until an answer is made."

Otome walked off, as she was upset. They walked off, as well, thinking they should relax. She approached the testing room, as she viewed Ginti, through the window. She thought, as she was sad, "I pity him. He knows who we are… and I can't make him suffer, unlike Anna…"

 **XXXXX**

Back at the room, Ginti was worried, as he said, "Those robots. I wonder. Where did they come from? Rhombloids… It sounds like something out of a bad movie."

Otome opened the door and said, "I'm sorry I had to barge in, for the moment, Ginti…"

Ginti growled, "What difference does it make? You're a robot, aren't you?"

Otome asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Ayame told me."

"Oh… So, we were found out, anyway…"

"And even told us about what happened to Anna. I'm sorry about what I hear, but it's stupid."

Otome leaned to him and said, "I'm sorry I lied to you… And we're pretty young, too. We are programmed to observe the world and learn of secrets in Japan."

She blushed, as he said, "Well, I'm surprised that you were created from the gem in Tokyo Tower."

Otome smiled, "We're 100% artificial. But most of our parts are realistic and human-like. Ayame was amazed from the design she was built by."

"And you?"

"They made me a mistake… But don't worry, once a year passes, we get older and age a bit. Or, as you would call it, an upgrade."

Ginti was shivering, "Now I'm _really_ confused. And I can't even control you, Otome. They are fickle about human hands on your rhombus gems. Curious… Would it really burn your hand?"

Otome said, "Well, yes and no. Yes, it burns, because it's warm, but it doesn't hurt your skin. And no, because it's like the lens in a CD player. Fingerprints leave a scratch, and you'd have to replace it."

Ginti said, "Oh, right. No wonder…"

Otome smiled, "And that's just the beginning… Also, I had to replace Anode's gem, after you deactivated her, when she tackled me."

"Yeah, I kinda remembered that. My fingers hurt a bit, after that," Ginti said, "But still, I'm leaving!"

Otome pleaded, "It's alright! You can leave… except…"

He asked, "Except what?"

Otome explained, "Until our mission ends, no matter what, we're sealed in. Once we get in, and work on the experiment, we can't leave, until it's over."

"So, we're trapped?" He roared.

She sobbed, "I'm sorry. On the plus side, this place has breathable air. We'd never let you suffocate. Otherwise, we'd study corpses."

Ginti growled, "This is so stupid."

He said, "You are working on this experiment, and you're saying, until we may turn into human vegetables, or maybe new robots, we can't leave?"

Otome said, "If it makes you feel better… I vote to oppose the experiment. I won't test you, anymore…"

"You what?"

"I want to quit, but Ayame said that we can't. Ginti…"

She hugged him, as he said, "Get off of me!"

Otome was saddened, as she was crying. He thought, and felt guilty, "I'm sorry… Otome…"

He hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. Don't cry. But I don't think I can believe you. You're one of them."

"I know… but…" She sniffled.

She confessed, "I… uh… Ginti, please sit down…"

He sat down and said, "Okay, what do you want to say? I mean, you are small, for an 18-year old."

She said, "Well…"

She hesitated, and suddenly pressed Ginti's gem. He stopped in place, as his arms dropped, his face was blank, and remained seated. He was motionless, as Otome blushed.

"You know," she said to a frozen Ginti, "I never told you this, since I am friendly to you. But I… When we first met, my gem started to feel funny, and my heart was rapidly beating. I know it's not too much, but…"

She ordered Ginti to stand up. She then said, "If you can hear me… which you wouldn't… I want to let you know…"

She blushed, as she turned away, "I love you…"

Otome grinned, "Unzip your jumpsuit…"

He unzipped the suit, as he said in a controlled voice, "Yes, ma'am. Anything else shall you order me to do?"

Otome giggled, "Kiss me…"

He approached her and said, "Yes, ma'am."

They started to kiss, as Otome was blushing heavily. She whispered, "Yes… Mmngh… Oh, yes… Ginti, baby… Please do me…"

Ginti throws Otome in the bed and removes his entire jumpsuit. They started having sex, as Otome was laughing, "AGH! Ah… hahahahahahahahaha… Ginti, more…"

They continued, as Ginti was under the covers, over Otome, who was on her back. Otome heaved in arousal, as Ginti, being controlled by Otome, would continue to make out.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Please keep in mind, while Otome Saotome MAY have a child-like body, she's still an adult. This is okay._

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Ayame's room, Okuma said, as she ignored him, "You are being ridiculous! Why must you act like a sailor?"

Ayame barked, "You didn't have to deactivate me. I would've shut up! But you never let me finish!"

He protested, "I'm sorry… But despite that I love you, I can't stand you making words and lewd comments towards the subjects!"

Ayame said, "I'm sorry…"

She hugged him and said, "Would it make you feel better… if I say dirty words to you?"

She removed his shirt and said, "You know, Tanukichi… You really turn me on, and I love that ding-dong of yours… and I enjoy cock… tails."

He said, "Do more…"

Ayame removed her upper clothing, exposing her bare breasts, and her long black hair covering her breasts. She said, "Tanukichi… Let me see your big ball sack, like those tanukis in Japan."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know… But I want that sack in me…"

"Lemme unzip myself-. OOPS! Too late! You don't get any!"

"Aw…"

"But you get _this_."

She was hugged, as he kissed her on the lips, and rubbed his bare chest to her breasts. Ayame moaned, as she laughed heavily, "Tanukichi, do me! Fuck me proper and apposite! Appose my pussy! AAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

They started to have sex, too, as Ayame laughed, while Okuma was rubbing his lower half towards her legs. Ayame blushed, "Ah… that dick of yours… My first penis… Ah… Lemme suck it for you."

He said, "Nope. It goes into your mouth."

"Which one? I have _four_ mouths."

They giggled, as Ayame and Okuma continued to have sex.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Ginti's room, Ginti was lying in bed, as he was sweaty and exhausted, but he remained in his controlled state by Otome, who was lying by his side. She snuggled by him, as she whispered, "I'm sorry I had to confess to you… But you're so awesome…"

She got out of bed and dressed herself in a purple yukata. She then said, "Thank you, Ginti. I'm glad I opened up to you… And think of what I'll draw, thanks to a proper body melding. And I got to be in it. Later, loverboy…"

She pressed Ginti's gem, again, and kissed him on his nose. She pranced away, feeling uneasy. She moaned, as she was staggering, "My gem… It's fading… I need to recharge."

She stopped by the doorway and beeped, " _Recharging Gem… Shutting down… 3… 2… 1…_ "

Her body whirred down, as she leaned on the doorway, with her head down. Her gem started to dim and flicker, recharging from within, after it overheated. Her yutaka suddenly opened from her chest. And then, her chest suddenly split open, emitting steam from inside.

In Ginti's room, he blinked, and started to sit up. He moaned, "Ungh… What happened? Otome? Where are-?"

He gasped, as he looked at his body, "WHAT TH-? WHY AM I NAKED?"

He picked up his jumpsuit and put it back on. He said, "I'll shower, later. Where is she? What did she do to me? She better not use me as a nude model!"

He stepped out, as he was caught in steam. He brushed his hand away, pushing the steam out, as he looked for Otome. She found her, as she was leaning by the doorway, powered off and cooling down. He gasped, as he leaned to her, "OTOME! Hey! You okay?"

He saw her bare chest, which was split open in in the middle. He touched her, but jerked away, nearly burning his hand. He whispered, "She's hot. OH! She overheated… I am sorry that I happened."

He cradled her in his arms and said, "Come on. Lemme cool you off…"

He carried Otome into his room, as he shut the door. He placed her in the bed and said, "I wish she'd tell me what… I mean, I'm starting to feel tired. Lemme see… What was the moment I had, after it went black? Her gem…"

He noticed her gem, flickering, and replied, "She's charging up. Good. I'll wait. In the meantime, I better freshen up. I feel sweaty in this jumpsuit… somehow."

He went to the side of his room, near the shower, and began to clean himself off. Otome remained in bed, as she was still recharging.

 **XXXXX**

In Ayame's room, they remained standing, as Ayame moaned, while Okuma kissed onto her waist, "Mngh… Tanu-, ah! Oh, yes… Not there… Yes… yes… yes… YES! YES!"

She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her screams echoed, as it made a huge yell, throughout the place.

But little did they know, meanwhile, far away in the mountains, Ayame's scream caught the attention of a girl in long dark plum hair, wearing a white shirt and skirt, holding up a sword. She gasped, "What was that?"

It was Tohka Yatogami, Ginti's friend from the previous adventure. She heard the scream, and recognized it. She cried, "That sounds like Anode… Those a little lower and very adult-like… Must be Catho-."

She realized, "GINTI! I recognize his energy… And such an aura that is evil, and familiar… HE'S IN TROUBLE! Ginti, Anode, and Cathode… THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!"

She dashed off, running through the mountains, heading to where Ginti and the others are. However, finding the place will be hard, since it's in an undisclosed area, underground. Will she find them, or will it be too late?


	6. Chapter 6

In town, Tohka was looking for the sound of the scream, thinking Ginti and the others are in trouble. They are, but she mistook Ayame's shrill for Anode's. She traveled around the city and said, "It's from somewhere near the city. But I can't place it. Where did they locate to? I know I felt this from before, but it's weird. Could it be Queen Mio, again?"

"Tohka?" a male voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tohka blushed, as she saw a boy with blue hair and a black uniform, "Uh… Oh, hey, Shido."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say that you were busy?"

"I was!" She protested, "But duty calls."

"I see." He said.

Tohka said, "Listen, now that you're here, help me out. I need you to help me find Ginti."

Shido asked, "Who's Ginti?"

"Bartender attire, red hair, huge physique. He's with two girls, Anode and Cathode Electronica, dancers in a club."

"Oh, you mean Hatsune Miku?"

"NO, you idiot! Do they even look like those digital singers?"

"No, not at all… But then sing like them."

Tohka said, "Focus. Did you hear a scream?"

"Yeah, I did." Shido said, "It must be from the northwest area of the city."

Tohka nodded, "Right. Thank you."

She dashed off, as he cried, "WAIT! TOHKA? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?"

"Because, Ginti and his friends are in danger!" She called back.

Shido ran with her and shouted, "WHAT? Then I'm coming with!"

Tohka giggled, "Thanks. Now, we have to hurry. The shout was from that way, right?"

"Right!" He said, "Couple blocks down!"

They dashed off, heading to find the lab, where Ginti and the others are located.

* * *

Back in the underground lab, Ginti was sitting beside Otome, who was still motionless and turned off. He said, "Poor girl. First, I learn of their secret, second, these people are androids, thirdly, they trapped us here to become slaves; but worst of all, I have no recollection of what she and I had…"

He had no idea that he had sex with Otome. But he did agree that Otome was cute. He closed her chest and said, "If she wakes up, she'd best be fully built."

He felt her warmth, as he said, "Her body… It's warm… She simulates human emotions, but she's like a perfect girl. I wish she was taller, then we'd make out. She's so adorable, much like…"

He whispered, "Mugi…"

He grabbed Otome's motionless body and hugged her. He was sobbing a bit, remembering Mugi. He whispered, near Otome's ear, "Otome… I know you can't hear me, since your battery is low… but…"

He said, "I love you. You were the one for me, like Mugi. You're so nice… but I draw the line on your smut art."

He hugged her head into his chest, since she's small, and whispered, "I wish you'd come back with me… but my friends… They… They want to be alive, again… I want you as my new girlfriend… since Mugi's dead, and she cannot come back. I'm rather lonely. I wish that you'd come back with me… and I can be happy."

Otome suddenly moved her arms and hugged his waist, "Thank you, Ginti."

She looked up and smiled, "Why are you crying? Ginti, I've loved you, since we met. At first, you were a test monkey, but… You're so knowledgeable. Ginti… You know-. I-. Uh…"

She was nervous, as Ginti held her head, "Say no more…"

But then he asked, "But answer me this… What happened, when I blacked out?"

Otome was nervous, but confessed, "Uh… Well… we…"

She mumbled, as Ginti gasped in horror, "You… did… WHAT TO ME? YOU HAD SEX WITH ME?"

Otome cried, "But that was my fault, since I controlled you! I couldn't help it! I'm pro-bono on this experiment, but I can't bear to see you suffer as a test monkey, for so long! I can't take it!"

Ginti scowled at her, as she sobbed, "If only you'd believe me… I did love you… I'm so ashamed…"

He said, as he kissed her, "Well, you did control me to do to with you… but how about another test? Have me, as myself, and see what we can work with."

Otome said, "I don't know… Your huge shaft is too big for me."

Ginti asked, "Would you let Ayame stuff a banana into your pussy?"

Otome said, "Only when she punishes me with tickle torture… I mean, it's so… erect…"

He smiled and said, "Well… Why not another go, and see what happens?"

They started to kiss and rub each other, and removed their clothing again, going for round 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground, Tohka and Shido stopped in the middle of downtown, as Tohka said, "I'm pretty sure that the yells came from over there."

Shido said, "Yes. I thought so. But it's too loud. We should embark to the countryside. Maybe they have unknown buildings there."

Tohka argued, "Stupid! How could there be buildings there?"

She suggested, "We'll try the neighborhoods. They usually have office buildings with lettering on the windows."

He asked her, "Any idea where they went?"

She said, "Hell if I know."

They continued to walk, as they were asking people questions about Ginti and the others. But no luck, since no one knew who Ginti, Anode, and/or Cathode are; mostly, they yelled at them, being so creepy. After a couple hours, night began to fall, and Tohka and Shido were exhausted.

"Damn it." Shido said, "We checked every building."

Tohka said, "And no luck… Where are they? Could we be too late?"

Shido asked, "Does it have to do with this KEION Bu thing, again? You know I don't believe that story."

Tohka smiled and said, "Come on… I'll explain it, once we find a nice place to sleep. We'll try again, tomorrow. I think I'm close…"

She leaned by Shido, as he said, "Well, alright. But I should head home, soon, once this is over."

They headed to a small hotel, only to spend the night together.

* * *

Back below, Ginti and Otome lied together in the bed, with a blanket over them. Ginti held her and said, "You're very good."

She smiled, "You were right… It did fit me…"

He replied, "Good. How are you feeling?"

She said, feeling weak, "Tired… depleted… but I am going to recharge for the night… Ginti, thank you…"

She said to him, as she crawled to him, "Listen, when this is over, I promise that you and the others can go home… But I want a favor…"

She asked, "Can I come with? I'll have to ask Ayame, first. And if you don't mind, I want to be your girlfriend. I never understood love… until now… Ginti, please… When this experiment is over, let me come with you."

He said, as he smiled, "Sure thing. But I don't know how long…"

He whispered, "Just promise me… Don't hurt Anode and Cathode."

She smiled, "Sure…"

She trailed off, "I… love… yooooooooooooou…"

Her eyes closed slowly, and she remained in Ginti's side, not moving. He whispered to her, "Goodnight…"

He fell asleep, after that, clutching Otome by his side.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Otome, fully dressed, then stepped out of Ginti's room, as she was giddy, feeling love. She then thought, "Ginti… My heart remains yours… I'll wait… But for now, I must continue the research on the Rhombus Gems… by choice."

Fuwa appeared and asked, "How was it?"

Otome gasped, as she was shocked. Fuwa said, "You were melding with the test subject, were you?"

Otome huffed, "Yeah, so what?"

Fuwa asked, "How was it?"

Otome blushed, but walked off. Fuwa called out, "You cannot be ashamed of what you did."

Otome barked, walking to Ayame's room, "Stupid Fuwa. It was just sex. I wish she'd fuck Ginti, if Ayame didn't ban her from going near men."

She opened the door and thought, "The light's still on. It's not like Ayame to be late for testing."

She stepped in and gasped. She saw Ayame, frozen in place, with her smile intact, and her body standing, with her right arm out. Okuma was also frozen in place, with his body bent forward, and his right arm on her waist. Otome rushed to them and complained, "Oh, not again!"

She separated them, but nearly burnt her hand. She whispered, "I told them to limit their sexual activity…"

She noticed that Ayame's left breast was open. She grabbed a small stepladder and climbed up. She opened her breast panel, and steam started to spew out from inside. Okuma started to bend up, as he blinked. His eyes regained color and asked, "Ayame? Did she-?"

Otome said, "Apparently, you weren't careful on the gems' limitations… _again_. DO NOT overheat yourselves, or it could break into pieces! I can't replace it with the same color, you know. That'll take weeks!"

Okuma said, putting on his trousers, "I can't help it… She was so dirty."

Ayame beeped, as Otome dug into her circuits, " _I love – BEEP! – Cock! Tail! I came – ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, came – in like a wrecking ball… My vagina is so hot…_ "

Otome sighed, "Seriously… Did you forget to update her servos, again?"

Okuma huffed, "She said she'd do that."

Otome sighed, "I don't even wanna know…"

Ayame started to move again, as Otome closed her breasts. Ayame said, "Oh. Tanukichi?"

Otome scolded at her, "Ayame, you're supposed to be our leader, and you break down, easily."

Ayame said, "My bad… Sorry…"

She giggled, as she shook her huge breasts, "But I see that my babies are still fully-functional."

Okuma roared, "PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

 **XXXXX**

They got dressed, and sat together, studying more on Ginti's gem. Otome suddenly asked them, "Miss Ayame, with all due respects… While I am obeying our programming, I wish to go with Ginti and his friends, after the experiment is over with."

Otome blushed, as she said, drawing with her mouth, "It's… It's nothing personal, but…"

Ayame said, "It's because of Ginti?"

Otome smiled, as Ayame joked, "Ah, the old bone and fawn. While I am pro-boner on this, I approve of your relationship with Mr. Okette."

She started to grow crossed, as she said, "But… You cannot go."

Otome asked, "WHY NOT? I LOVE HIM!"

Ayame scolded, "Naughty little robot. You know that love is an emotion… and we believe in love and lust. However, dating a human, befriending him, is unacceptable."

Otome tried to speak, as Okuma responded, "Need we forget what they did to Binkan? The Electronica Sisters are also staying, until the experiment is over. We are _not_ going with them, to the outside world."

Otome pleaded, "But you don't understand! You don't get it! Ginti, he could be the source of making the gems powerful enough!"

Ayame said, "She has a point. But he's much a liability, than you…"

Otome growled, as she was upset. Ayame continued, "While we're all a part of the experiment, you are to continue having a little pork and spoon with Mr. Okette; but under NO CIRCUMSTANCES you leave the laboratory, or the _Hazmat Area_! EVER! Understand?"

Otome sobbed and said, "Yes, ma'am…"

Ayame smirked, "Good. Have Ginti in his cell, so we can begin in two hours."

She walked away and huffed, "Fine…"

She left, as Ayame said, "She's honest, but we have to understand… our romance expectations are limited."

Okuma said, "Indeed. You and I are exceptions, and Fuwa is forbidden from going near the human's genitalia. We have a diamond to study, and a control of our desires. We need to be happy, always…"

Ayame giggled, as she said, "You're so right."

At the halls, Otome returned to Ayame's door, as she thought, "Crap! I forgot my sketchbook."

She was about to enter, as Okuma asked, from behind the door, "Okay. I can approve her relationship… But what about Ginti?"

Ayame said, as she grinned evilly, "I do believe that Otome Saotome has outlived her usefulness. We may use her, once the testing on Ginti is all over with."

He asked, "You mean, she becomes out test subject?"

Otome gasped in shocked, as Okuma protested, "Now, wait a minute… Remember what happened to Anna, the last time we did it."

Ayame said, "Well, her heart and obedience is natural, but her place in this project is in-question. We have no choice."

Otome then knocked on the door and said, "Excuse me… But, uh, I left my sketchbook in here."

Ayame said, as she gave it to her, "Oh, sorry. Here you go."

Otome left, after saying thanks. She walked down the hallway, heading to Ginti's room. She thought, in complete anger, "They wouldn't… Damn them! I have to get Ginti and the others out of here! The project be damned!"

She returned to Ginti's room, and unzipped his jumpsuit, while he was napping. She carefully removed the gem from his body and said, "I am sorry, Ginti…"

He suddenly woke up, as he felt the pain, "Ungh… What's going on?"

Otome gave him a vial of grayish blue powder and said, "Shut up and chug it down! And DON'T cough! If you do cough, cover your mouth."

"What is this?"

"Painkillers. This stuff is medicine, even though it's gross looking."

He gulped it down, and asked, "And what are you doing to me?"

Otome said, "Here…" as she removed his gem, and replaced it with a fake gem. She said that it's only a pasty.

He barked, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Otome said, "I can't explain, but I have to get you guys out of here. First, we have to get you to the testing room, right away. You have about ninety minutes, as Fuwa gets ready."

She kissed him and said, "About what you said, about going with you, Ayame forbids it. But I'm defying her orders. Be ready!"

She rushed off, as he called, "WAIT!"

He smiled and asked, "Why are you doing this? You can tell me."

Otome said, as she was uneasy, "I… I can't explain… If I did tell you, you'd be in danger. Let me worry about it… myself."

Ginti said, as Otome left, "I owe you one."

Otome left to plan the escape, as she wants to get out of the lab, and escape with Ginti.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Tohka and Shido looked at a building in the middle of the neighborhood. Tohka read the sign, "Huh? _Tokioka Rhombus Research Labs._ What is this?"

Shido said, "I have no idea… What kind of lab this is?"

Tohka said, "Well, this is where the yell came from. Let's go in."

They stepped inside, as Tohka was nervous. She said, as she stepped in, "Why do I have a feeling that we've done this, before?"

Shido asked, "What's wrong, Tohka?"

Tohka said, "Shido… I have the strangest feeling that we've done this, before."

A voice called out, "Excuse me, you two."

Tohka and Shido gasped, as they shrieked. A figure appeared to them. Who was it?


	7. Chapter 7

At the research building, Tohka and Shido enter it, only to meet with a woman with long black hair, in a white school uniform and white leggings. She said to them, "Excuse me, but what can I do for you?"

Tohka bowed and said, "Yes, Miss. My name's Tohka Yatogami. I happen to be friends with Ginti Okette. I was wonder if he was here in this place."

The woman said, "Not that I'm sure of. But if I know of a man, please let me know."

"Uh, I was asking you if he was here."

"No. But I have heard about _you_ , Miss Yatogami."

She sat up and said, "My name's Oboro Tsukimigusa, and I am head chemist of the Research Lab."

Shido said, "So, you're one of them?"

Tohka replied, "Ignore my boyfriend. He's just agitated over this. Plus, I bet he's a fan of Anode and Cathode Electronica…"

He winced, "T-T-T-Tohka! Please…"

Oboro said, "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"How come you talk like a robot?" Shido asked.

Tohka said, "Yeah… and what's this Rhombus Research?"

Oboro stated, "All data required for the _Tokioka Rhombus Research Inc._ is strictly classified. But strictly confidentially, it is none of your concern, Tohka Yatogami."

Tohka prepared, as Oboro adjusted his sleeves, "But you really don't need to know."

Tohka asked, "Where's Ginti?"

Oboro said, "Oh, you don't want to know. Besides, I wouldn't sully my hands onto you…"

She undid her red tie and unbuttoned her shirt to halfway, revealing a white rhombus diamond on her chest. She said, "Naturally, I have the power to do so."

She wore white gloves and added, "But I can't sully hands on my gem… or _yours_ , Yatogami."

Tohka growled, as she prepared to strike. But Oboro pressed her gem and said, "Halt!"

Tohka stood in attention, as Shido gasped, "TOHKA!"

He cried, "What have you done to her?"

Oboro said, "It's nothing, really… except she's one of us… She's our Rhombloid, and she's designed to perfect our world. But you know too little, so we'll have to take you in."

Shido prepared to fight her, as he said, "I don't care if you control me… And I don't believe you!"

Oboro ordered Tohka to reveal herself. She unbuttoned her shirt and showed a dark blue gem on her chest. He gasped, but was angry, "YOU MONSTER! GIRL OR NO GIRL, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tohka grabbed his arms and threw him into the wall. Her face showed no emotion, as Oboro said, "Not quite… You can't kill me. But we can't kill _you_ , though. We're only observing, and seeing who joins our collective."

Tohka bowed to her and said, "Master. I have bested my boyfriend."

Oboro said, "Excellent. Have him sedated… with your thing… and I'll inform the head of research to begin operation on Shido."

Tohka said, as she turned to Shido, "Yes, master."

She walked doll-like and robotic, as Shido was getting up. He cried, "Tohka! FIGHT IT! You're being controlled!"

Tohka slammed her hands beside Shido, blocking his attempts to escape. She said, as she was about to pucker her lips, "Kiss me."

She kissed him on the lips, and Shido suddenly started to limp a bit, from Tohka's sexual charm. Oboro nodded, as she said, "Good. Another subject has been recruited. I shall inform the staff. Make sure he's unconscious, before we could begin. I shall return."

She left to find the research team, to take Shido away, while Tohka was still kissing him. Shido was growing weak, limp and wobbly from his legs. He was about to pass out, until…

 **SMASH!  
** A figure smashed through the window and called out, "GET OFF OF HIM, YOU BITCH!"

Tohka stopped, as Oboro was shocked. She asked, "Who are you?"

Tohka beeped, "Imposter."

The woman who entered through the window… was the _real_ Tohka Yatogami.

"Sorry, I'm late, Shido. I heard a yell, and arrived in this city, but I spotted _you_ , with this hussy of a robot imposter."

Tohka 2 said, "Wrong answer. I am Tohka Yatogami. This man is my boyfriend."

Oboro asked, "Huh? _You're_ Tohka Yatogami…"

"SILENCE!" Tohka roared, "How the hell did you get my likeness, you bitch?"

Oboro said, "You said something about Ginti… or should we say our android decoy? She was installed everything about you, personality and all, and we even learned of a rogue robot group called _KEION Bu_. All the files are there. You, Ginti, the Electronica Sisters, and a Lan Hikari. All we want is answers, since you and your friends know too much about the KEION Bu. We sent her, your android double, to find and inform Lan Hikari, and ask him many questions. But instead, we run into _him_ , your boyfriend."

Tohka whispered, as her robot double said, "And I have told him everything, yet he didn't believe me. Too bad. My boyfriend needs adventure…"

She leaned to him, as Tohka shouted, "YOU GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM, ROBO-TOHKA! Shido's _my_ man!"

"Says you." Tohka Robot said, "You want him, kill me for it."

Tohka smiled, holding her sword up, "I be glad to."

Oboro ordered, "Restrain her, Tohka-Bot!"

Tohka Robot said, as she dashed forward, "Yes, master, I obe-."

 **SLASH!  
** Tohka decapitated her robot double, and sighed in disappointment, "Jesus Christ… _That_ was anti-climactic."

She put the sword away, Oboro said, walking to her, "Impressive… No one in their right mind would destroy a Rhombloid, especially a clone of you, Yatogami."

Tohka said, "Shut it, Robo-Slut!"

Oboro stated, "Cut me, if you like."

She swung her sword at her, but nicked her arm. She was lightly bleeding, as Tohka gasped, "What? Another controlled robot slave?"

Oboro said, "We're not all robots, dear."

Tohka stepped back and moaned, "No… What are you?"

"Like I said… We're one of the scientists in charge of the project. We are to increase the population of Rhombloids, after the recent people that disappeared. Namely those that perished: Ritsu Tainaka, Tory Hikawa, Sonia Strumm, Yuno Gasai, Maylu Sakurai, Geo Stelar, Jun Suzuki, Luna Platz…"

"Those were the names of the people that fell to the KEION Bu; most of them were slaves, only to turn on the faction… and Lan was devastated, seeing his friends die… like that…"

"I see. MegaStar, perchance?"

"Yes."

Shido snapped out of his trance, as Tohka said to Oboro, "Listen well, you jerk. Whatever you're doing to them, and whatever you're planning on doing to Lan Hikari, Shido and I will stop you!"

Oboro said, "Is that so?"

Shido kneeled up and moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

He asked, "Tohka? Why did you side with the enemy?"

Tohka said, "This bitch used a robot of me, to fool you!"

Shido looked down and gasped, seeing the robot's severed head. Shido cringed, "My goodness… No wonder. Wait, where were _you_ , then?"

"I saw you with that robot girlfriend. I hid in secrecy, and found the place where Ginti is held. She can act like me and perform like me, but she has no weaponry to wield."

"You're right. The _real_ Tohka Yatogami, you, would never fight unarmed."

"That's why your Rhombloids are pathetic in combat."

Oboro said, "We'll see about that. You can fight androids with gems for cells, but can you fight a human that can withstand power?"

Tohka barked, "Bring it, you upscale ruffian!"

Oboro fought Tohka, only she would be struck in the waist with her sword. She slashed her down, moaning in pain. She kicked her in the gut, as Oboro grabbed her legs, and slammed her elbow onto the knee. Shido tackled her down, but she kicked him off her body, with a flying kick. Shido landed on one knee, as Tohka swung her sword and slashed at Oboro's chest, nearly cutting her deep. Oboro did a backflip, but Shido grabbed her in the waist, from behind. He threw her down, as Tohka said, "Good work!"

Oboro got up and moaned, "Darn. That hurt."

Tohka said, "What now? Never thought we'd fight, side-by-side, before…"

Shido said, "Don't worry, Tohka. I have a contingency plan, to stop this dastardly girl."

Shido pulled out a sword, similar to Tohka's. He held the sword up, as he said, "Time you shall be slashed to bits!"

Tohka smiled, "I see you kept it, didn't you."

Shido said, "Oh, yes. Now, let's finish this fool!"

Oboro stated, as she pressed her gem, "Not quite…"

She stood in attention and removed her white blazer. She threw it to the floor and said, "I'm about to give you a dirty treatment. I only exfoliate lewdness, but you two are thorns on our side."  
Tohka barked, "Who's your supervisor? I want to know who it was, and where you got the gems!"

"Information classified!" Oboro said, as she continued to fight back at both of them, "Bring it. But I can handle your sword strikes."

He rushed to her, as Oboro ducked Shido's strike. But she miscalculated on Tohka's deep slash towards her chest. She hit it, dead-on, and suddenly flew into the walls. She stumbled down, and kneeled up. She ran towards them, and started to land severe kicks to both of them. They blocked the attack, as Oboro sweep Tohka off her feet. She dropped down to the floor, and Oboro would grab her by the arms. She then proceeded to kick her knee into her gut. Shido pried her off, but Oboro lands a swift right to his face. Shido stumbled to the floor, but Tohka grabbed Oboro by the skirt. She swung her sword onto her spine, and ripped most of her skirt off. Oboro fell, faced down, and then Tohka would grab her legs and stomped on her crotch. Oboro moaned in pain, while Tohka lifted her legs up and slammed her on the ground, facefirst. Shido moaned, as he was getting up. He said, "Thank goodness…"

She said, "I guess she wasn't a good fighter… Plus… did I just-?"

She gasped, as she looked up her skirt. She whispered, "Oh, god… Not this again…"

Shido asked, "What happened?"

Tohka's face went pale, as she saw Oboro's crotch. It had a bulge on it, as Shido whispered, "My word… Wait… This Oboro girl is really a dude?"

Oboro came to, as he was groaning, "You guessed, didn't you? No one was to know, anyway…"

"Why the disguise as a girl?" Tohka asked.

Oboro said, "I only joined the cause, to unearth the huge power crystal that we found, from my supervisors in the Tokyo District. We were assigned to study this new gem in the deep underground part of Tokyo Tower."

Shido asked, "Wait… So, your gems are powered by Tokyo Tower?"

Tohka said, "The gems we know of were from _Mount Fuji_ and _Fuji Forest._ "

Shido shivered, "My goodness… But that doesn't explain why Miss Oboro here has a dick."

Oboro got up and said, "That's because, before she recruited me, Miss Kajou, the head of the project, wants me to be the prototype. But in doing so, I would think like a woman, and act like one. If I am ordered to be a woman, I'll be a woman. If I want to be male, I'll go and dress male. It's not because of gender-swap… It's because I'm ordered to do so."

He cracked his knuckles and said, "But you two ought to be ashamed of learning my secret… being I was only leader of the expedition, to learn more about the KEION Bu. But all we could come up with was a dead end… and powers that our androids would succumb to. Miss Kajou was created to lead our people…"

Tohka asked, "Androids? Wait… Your boss is an android?"

Oboro said, "I don't approve of her dirty and lewd talk, but she was built to help the Rhombloids, since she was _Rhombloid #1_ , a perfect project created to observe, protect, and destroy."

Shido gasped, "Destroy?"

Tohka said, "KEION Bu is known to make a perfect world, via world domination… What do the Rhombus Robots do, if they succeed?"

Oboro smirked, as he did a fighting stance, "The KEION Bu was to make a perfect world. We're here to observe and procure the human race… Unfortunately, the human race has become hostile and life threatening. Our true goal, as we find ways to control and harness the energy, is to find the perfect solution on what to do with the Rhombus Gems… and use it to make soldiers of the city. We're making superhuman super soldiers, to protect this city, and the country, at all costs."

Tohka growled, "You _are_ evil… For someone who wears drag, and playing female, for a role you want to play, you're sick and twisted."

Shido asked, "But why the robot of Tohka?"

Oboro said, "THAT was for you to join us… and possibly bring Lan Hikari in. Your files said it all, and from Ginti, who told us everything, we managed to did some research into you. Too bad we miscalculated on your swordsmanship. But this time, I cannot fail."

He did a stance, as they prepared their swords. He scanned them and said, "Right. I can easily take you down, and make you two the next subjects."

He charged at them, and began with Shido. He ducked his blade strike, and landed a swift punch to his chest. Tohka gasped, as she growled, "MONSTER!"

She swung her sword at Oboro, but kicked it off her hand. He landed a swift barrage of jabs into her chest. Tohka collapsed like a rag doll, and was out cold. Oboro said, "All too easy. You two are trespassing in our research lab. Now, I shall inform Miss Kajou of the new test subjects."

He left to call Ayame, as Tohka opened one eye. She whispered, "Is he gone?"

Total silence. Tohka got up and brushed herself off. She said, "Good. I figured if I would play dead, he'd leave us alone…"

She helped Shido up, and he groaned, "Man, what was the number of that van?"

Tohka said, "No time! We have to leave, now."

Shido asked, "But what about your friends?"

She said, as she was worried, "I'm sorry, Ginti…"

She stated, "We'll worry about them, later. For now, we have to find a way inside. But we need a plan."

Shido said, "Let's hope you're right. I want out of this place, and soon."

Tohka smirked, and then kissed him. She said, "Just quit worrying. Come on, before that guy comes back."

They escaped through the front door. The doors were locked tight, but Tohka smashed the glass with her sword. She and Shido carefully went through the glass door, and ran off.

Moments later, Oboro returned, seeing glass shards on the floor. They then said, as they was annoyed, "They escaped. Fine by me."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _For the remainder of this fic, Oboro will be referred to as " They", despite that he's biologically male. But whatever gender Oboro plays is how he/she is assigned as._

They left to another room, as they called on the phone, "Hello, techs in lab? This is Tsukimigusa. Yes, I am available for standard research… But I'm busy with two subjects that escaped… Tohka Yatogami and Shido Itsuka. Have Tohka-Bot picked up for disassembling, and prepare the SAIA."

They responded, as they nodded, "Uh-huh. SAIA is operational? Good. Hunt down the two, and bring them to the lab, at once."

They hung up, and then said, "Now, Yatogami, let's begin the process of elimination. I promise you: no one escapes _Tokioka Research…_ alive."

Meanwhile, in an underground lab, a girl in long black hair, with no clothes on, and with a dark red rhombus on her chest, was lying on the metal table. The computer started to beep and make noises, as it started to boot up.

 _SAIA starting up…  
Project R-D-BL00DC… SAIA online…  
Beginning objective… Search and capture…_

Her eyes opened, as SAIA sat up, showing red demonic eyes. She then slowly sat up and said, " _SAIA ready for battle. Objective confirmed: capture Tohka Yatogami…_ "

She sensed Tohka and said, "Target spotted. Beginning mission."

She got up and went to another room to get dressed. She was dressed in a black and red school uniform, while her hair was done in pigtails, in red ribbons. She was also wearing glasses. She held her arm out and produced her katana. She raced off to find Tohka and Shido.


	8. Chapter 8

Far away in a rural grassy field, Tohka and Shido were far away from the research lab, as Tohka panted, "Man… That was horrifying…"

"Which one: the robots powered by a gem from Tokyo Tower or the Oboro chick who is a dude?" Shido asked.

She said, "I don't want to know…"

He said, "I'm worried."

"I know… We're far away from the evil lab… and away from Ginti and his friends. But I have to get in there, somehow."

He replied, "Let's just go home. Ginti will be fine. They said it's for research. Ginti's brave enough to resist."

She snarled, "I can't be so sure."

She then sensed something disturbing. She also thought, "A hostile person… This way…"

Tohka asked, "Do you sense it, Shido?"

Shido asked, "No. Who is it?"

She prepared, as she waited. SAIA was arriving from the building, leaving the city. This was SAIA, a gem-powered robot, dispatched by Oboro Tsukimigusa, after learning that Tohka & Shido escaped, moments after they defeated them. Tohka and Shido awaited, as SAIA appeared from the distance. Tohka was shocked, as she whispered, "What the-? She's in black and red! Who is that?"

SAIA appeared, in front of them, from 50 feet. She stood in place, as Shido was confused, "Saya Kisaragi?!"

SAIA responded, " _Response: I am NOT Saya Kisaragi. Not anymore. I am SAIA. A reborn cyborg from my masters. I am SAIA – Superhuman Artificial Intelligence Android. I am powered by the red stone, to increase my abilities._ "

Tohka gasped, "I see… They converted you, too! You were once Kisaragi, only the bastards made you a lifeless doll!"

SAIA called out, " _Response: NO ONE calls me that Kisaragi, anymore. Master Tsukimigusa and Miss Kajou made me a superpowerful being. But my body is officially 100% artificial._ "

"Kajou!" Tohka said, "There's that name again! Let me guess, her name is _Queen_ Kajou?"

SAIA said, " _Response: Ayame Kajou… She is not a queen, but the leader of this project of a human/cyborg race called "Rhombloids". I am one of these Rhombloids, as you see from my red stone. I was reborn, after my incident from long ago, against my ex, Fumito._ "

She continued, " _Theory: What to do, when you lost everything, and lose your humanity? The hypothesis is that I want to be happy. However, after Fumito died, I was lonely and sad. It was when I met the master, Ayame Kajou, my creator. And she made me change… Around the time, the one being called "The KEION Bu" were created, and with it, the master of it all, Queen Mio Akiyama, and evil android created to create the perfect world, erasing humankind. But they're NOT called KEION Bu. Negative.  
What you call the KEION Bu, they go by a different name. They go by "Jewel Women"._"

Tohka was shocked, as she whispered, "Jewel Women? That's their real name?"

SAIA responded, " _Correct. The KEION Bu was a front, much like their other name "GemStars". These women were created as hybrids of 75% fembot, 20% human, 20% vampire.  
ERROR – Jewel Women are over 100% in power. By definition, it's the highest anyone has become._"

Tohka was angered, as Shido said, "So… KEION Bu, or Jewel Women, are hybrids of robots and vampires?"

Tohka barked, "Hold the fuck on! Saya, you said that they are half-human, half-machine, and part-vampire. What does that make _you_?"

SAIA replied, " _Response: I am half-human, part-robot, and part-demon. Ayame Kajou, my creator, is half-human, half-machine; yet her body is 99% artificial. Her mouth is 1% organic, and also very dirty. All her assistants and minions vary, whether they convert or not. I am one of those that converted._ "

Tohka said, "You want to produce an army of Rhombloids, only to observe the city. Don't act so coy, Saya… I bet you did this, in a way to get to my mother and my remaining sister, Sena. Shiina and Origami are dead, because of those succubae of androids. Lan's heart could never be mended, and even so, he dated an alluring robot, who wants to be perfected. You're no different than the vampires."

SAIA beeped, " _Opinion: Say what you will. My function is twice as hard as the Jewel Women, at all times._ "

"Then I'll just have to kill you, twice as hard!" Tohka prepared to fight.

She said to Shido, "Shido, step back. This one's mine. I bet that Oboro bastard sent her here to kill us."

SAIA stated, " _Correction: I am here to capture you, and bring you to the lab. Killing is not an option_."

Shido called out, "You forget one thing! It's BROAD DAYLIGHT! AND YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!"

He laughed, but Tohka said, "Idiot… She's not a vampire robot. That's specifically for the Jewel Women. And even so, don't you think that they get out in the day, and still stand in working condition, when they first met Lan Hikari?"

SAIA replied, " _Miss Yatogami is correct. The Jewel Women are mostly robotic, and while they are part-vampire, they can still stay out in the sun… if given the opportunity. I, however, am not. I am a Rhombloid, a superhuman android, with powers, TWICE as powerful as humanity_."

Tohka and SAIA stared down, as Tohka held her sword up. She said, "I don't care what you are. You can't take me in, not after those jerks know everything about me. I'm going to destroy you _and_ you pathetic Rhombloid Army, before they launch."

SAIA said, "You will try. But there is no try. Trying is for quitters."

They dashed at each other and clashed swords. They started to swing and slash, but kept blocking each attack. Tohka thought, as she was fighting, "Even if I have to destroy her, I'll never forgive myself."

They continued to clash, as SAIA responded, " _Battle outcome – 45% chance of failure… She's… that strong. Shido Itsuka is weaker than her. But I never comprehend why they are in love. I have lost love, when Kajou converted me. My only love is the sword._ "

SAIA slashed in a vertical swipe, but Tohka dodged out of the way. Tohka ran towards her and swung her sword around. SAIA continued to dodge and avoid the blade strikes. She landed a kick to the jaw, and Tohka was on her knees. SAIA struck her with her katana, hitting her waist area. Tohka dropped to the ground and landed on her feet. She rushed towards her and landed a swift jab to her waist. They continued to strike, as SAIA thought, " _Outcome – 75% chance of failure… She… How is she doing this? If it comes to this, I have to resort to my secret weapon._ "

Her red eyes flashed brightly, as Tohka stepped back. SAIA said, " _No matter what you say, no matter what you do, even if I am in the brink of defeat, no one can defeat me. Yatogami. Itsuka. Know this. The Jewel Women may be evil and vile, but Rhombuses are forever loyal. We are not evil. A great storm is coming… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, cumming…_ _and you cannot interfere._ "

Shido asked, "Did she just made a lewd joke?"

Tohka asked, "Let me ask you a question… This Ayame Kajou… Who was she, and why the sudden change of being an android. My boyfriend, however, concerns her choice of catchphrases, which are lewd and X-rated."

SAIA said, " _Response: My creator has a gutter mouth, and loves to make dirty jokes and lewd comments. Don't ask me why I suddenly say that, but she's bored of a peaceful and family-friendly world, without jokes. She wants carnage and chaos. ERROR! She wants order and triad! ERROR! She wants poopy and cum. ERROR! Insert Dirty Joke here…_ "

Tohka was disgusted, as she huffed, "Okay… T.M.I., alright? Enough! I'm going to need a barf bag, once your creator is destroyed."

She prepared, as she shouted, "TO BATTLE!"

They continued to clash, as Tohka said, "Your kind, it can't win. It's proven. The KEION Bu-, I mean, the Jewel Women were defeated… Their gems were from Mt. Fuji… _Yours_ , however, were from Tokyo Tower. There's got to be a pattern."

SAIA said, " _Correct. Japan is known to be the jewel of the island country, despite that Tokyo is NOT the capital of Japan. Tokyo is the city, where everything is connected… all by gemstone and power._ "

Tohka growled, "You're mad! You think that Tokyo is ancient that it's manned by androids?"

SAIA replied, " _Androids were not created, long ago. Only the gem power manipulates the person inside._ "

Tohka said, as she was annoyed, "I don't believe you."

SAIA stepped back, " _I kid you not. It's long ago… in the old days of Japan…_ "

Tohka barked, "NOOOOO! I don't wanna hear it! Whatever you would say would be fabricated stories!"

SAIA replied, " _Wrong. This is cold hard fact… Hard and cold as a cock into my pussy…_ "

Tohka roared, in disgust, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?"

SAIA bowed and said, " _Sorry. Miss Kajou's too infectious._ "

Tohka prepared, as she and SAIA continued to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, underground, Ayame was being taken apart, as she was only shown with her head and upper torso, on a table. Her arms and lower body were set aside, as Okuma said, "Since Ayame failed to update her recent program updates. It'll take twenty minutes for the completion."

Otome was waiting by the door, overhearing the conversation. Okuma stroke her black hair and said, "Soon, you'll be awake. I know it's under protest, but we can't kill Otome."

Ayame beeped, as she spoke, " _Update. Begin._ "

As she was loading, she said to Okuma, "Tanukichi, I am. glad you. stayed. by me."

Okuma said, "Maybe I better wait, until you're operational."

She said, "No big dick. Big dong. I am. hasty. Yesssss…"

She slurred and rebooted, "Tanukichi, I'm alright now. _Estimated time left: 15 minutes_."

He replied, "Well, at least you remembered to update your software."

"I thought I did. But suddenly, it stopped working."

"I know… much as you updated your lower body, by using your two fingers."

"I think so. Tanukichi, now that we're alone, let's fuck."

"Uh, no. You're in half."

"Oh. I see. My ass is over there. So sexy~!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I put your right arm on your ass, so it looks like your patting it. _Your welcome_."

Ayame giggled, "You know me, _too_ well."

He kissed her, as they started to make out, with Okuma wrapping his arms onto Ayame's armless upper body. They stopped, as she said to him, "Well, since we're alone, and we can screw and fondle, I guess we should plan what to do with Saotome-senpai."

Okuma said, "Not until the updates are finished. Besides, we'll… _talk dirty_ , once we reassemble you."

She joked, "You think of me as a sex doll, do you?"

He bellowed, "Moron! We're robots! We're programmed for _anything_! Of course I think of you as a sex doll!"

She smirked, "Oh! Then, disregard then."

He seethed in annoyance, "I can't stay mad at you… but I am still pissed off!"

Ayame barked, "Oh, calm down, _Robo-Cock_! Let's discuss the matter at _hand_ -job."

They began a conversation, as Otome was eavesdropping, listening on to their plan. She growled, as she was nervous, "Damn them… What are they planning?"

She started to draw with a pencil in her mouth, obsessed with Ayame's naked upper body on display. She knocked on the door and said, "Excuse me, but is this a bad time?"

Okuma asked her, "HEY! What are you doing?"

Ayame said, "It's fine, Okuma. Saotome is to see me in the nude."

She asked, "Hey, brush off one part of my hair, to show my nip-slip for Saotome, please~!"

Okuma roared, "UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES!"

Otome was too obsessed over a nude robot body that she forgot about what Ayame and Tanukichi are planning to do with her. She left, after Ayame's update was finished, as Okuma rebuilt her. Otome already left, as Ayame said, "Now that my hot bod and fuckable hip is moistened, I think we shall begin the plan. Inform Fuwa that we'll have a one hour delay on the scheduled test."

Okuma said, "Already on it. Fuwa's watching over Ginti and the girls. But I have forbidden her from entering the containment cell."

"Good going. Okay, Tanukichi, let's go."

They walked together, about to initiate their plan.

* * *

Back above ground, near the grassy fields, SAIA and Tohka continued to fight, as they were close to being tired. SAIA was moaning, " _ERROR… Must cool off…_ "

Tohka was breathing heavily, growing tired. She thought, "Just what is she? I can keep up with her, but it's like she's superfast!"

SAIA asked, " _Question: Give up?_ "

Tohka said, as she was on one knee, "No. I will never surrender… But I just want to know… Why would you side with those freaks? Why is Tokyo a solid barren wasteland of the gem-powered era?"

SAIA explained, as she was standing straight:  
" _It all started in this timeline: start of the Paleolithic Japan – fifteen thousand years ago… Ikara Tokisaki, an ancestor of Kurumi Tokisaki, discovered a mysterious gem that gives her life. She lived long enough to last throughout history, from the Paleolithic Era and the Yayoi Era to the Edo, Showa, and the era of today, Heisei.  
The gems were reintroduced, during the Muromachi Era, by one of Ikara's ancestors, in 1337. He just found a shining jade statue that holds up gems of different shapes, including a dark blue sapphire that holds pure power. He was responsible for an event, one year later, when he made Ashikaga Takauji a shogun. Years passed, as Shogun Takauji would make the southern court surrender, as Shogun would wear the gem on his helmet. Because of the overwhelming power, he ordered his slaves to build Kinkaku-Ji. By a long time, in 1570, the gems disappeared, and were buried in antiquity, during the Battle of Anegawa.  
By the Edo Era, the gems returned, and with it, another of the Tokisaki ancestors was responsible for another event in history: 1707…_"

Tohka gasped, "No… Mount Fuji… That was when the mountain erupted in a volcano!"

Shido cried, "But if that's the case… then… the gems that were earthed and buried… are all-powerful magma rocks?!"

SAIA replied, " _Response: Yes. And after the Hoei Eruption, the ancestor of the Tokisaki Family died in that eruption. But all the gem powers that erupted in the great 1707 explosion were scattered around the city. What you call a mountain… it's actually a volcano.  
Time passed, and it was the future. Skyscrapers were built, many technological marvels were produced, and landmarks were made. As the gems hibernated for the past 400 years…_"

Tohka said, "The _Heisei Era_ … That didn't start until 1989."

SAIA continued, " _But the gems remained hibernated… as Kurumi Tokisaki was introduced; but unlike her ancestor, she chose to rebel against the gem, and wants to protect the world.  
And then came that tragic day… Magnitude 9…_"

Tohka growled, "I remember that day…"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _I'm referring to the tragic Fukushima Triple Disaster, and NOT the anime "Tokyo Magnitude 8.0". That anime took place, AFTER the horrible 2011 earthquake._

SAIA concluded, as she held her katana, " _And when Fukushima erupted, it brought a huge powerful burst of energy into the gems, buried inside their hiding spots, making them all-powerful and all-resilient. But in order to do so, the robots of Japan must harness the energy, and study it to humankind, to preserve life. While some chose for evil purposes… like the Jewel Women, who was responsible for numerous disappearances and deaths. The stones eroded and grew, and were unearthed in numerous and famous landmarks around Tokyo. Mount Fuji, Tokyo Tower, the NHK Studio in Shibuya, Ikebukuro, Akihabara, Tokyo Sky Tree, Nikko Toshogu, and others. Temples have the gems, even famous landmarks in the city. But have remained buried away, until that day…_ "

Tohka whispered, "Queen Mio used Geo & Sonia to unearth the first gem in Mount Fuji and Fuji Forest… And then the Rhombloids would get it next, under Tokyo Tower!"

SAIA said, " _Correct. As you can see, Tokisaki's passion for a better world created a history for Japan, including Tokyo. Kurumi Tokisaki, upon learning of the Jewel People's Perfect World evil plan, would stop at nothing to end the disaster, before it started. The gem, however, would return to Fuji Forest… somehow. But all it did was summon others to be unearthed, for gem supremacy. Kurumi Tokisaki, having used the gem for good, caused an upscale of a robotic race, and its followers to unearth gems, to learn which has much power. The damage was already done._ "

Tohka shouted, "YOU LIE! So what if these gems were from a volcano, and bloomed to be cores for your kind! I find it hard to believe, and I won't approve of this story!"

SAIA said, " _It is all true. Forgive me_."

Tohka growled, as she clutched her sword, "I'm not going to stand by and let you stall me for time, for such a fairy tale! We fight, now!"

SAIA's eyes turned red and said, " _You won't… unfortunately…_ "

 **FLASH!  
** Tohka was caught in a blinding red and blue flash. She dropped her sword and was still in a stance. She was frozen stiff, as Shido asked, "Whoa! What was that light? Tohka?"

She couldn't respond. Tohka was stuck tight. But her mouth was still moving. She whispered, "I… I can't move… What have you done to me?"

SAIA said, " _Relax. I halted your body functions, to proclaim you_."

Tohka snarled, "When I get out of here… I'm gonna-."

SAIA said, " _You're gonna what? Kill me? Not likely_."

She held up a dark blue gem and said, " _You are going with me. Come along._ "

She removed Tohka's shirt, showing her bare upper body with a white bra. SAIA was about to place the gem onto her chest. Shido grabbed Tohka's sword and swung at SAIA. She dodged out of the way, but dropped the dark blue gem onto the dirt ground. He called out, "That's enough! How dare you turn my girlfriend into your personal guinea pig! It's robots like you that make technology a bad name! Saya Kisaragi, I will avenge Tohka!"

Tohka squeaked, "Uh, I'm not dead, Shido."

SAIA replied, " _Fool. No one can defy the Rhombloids_."

Shido said, "We'll see about that! Japanese history corrupted by a gem of olden times… and produced to create a war of gems… I have no idea what's going on, but I do know is that you're going down!"

Shido and SAIA began to clash, as Shido wants to avenge what SAIA did to Tohka. Will Shido avenge his fallen love, or will they be two more test subjects for the _Rhombloid Project_?


	9. Chapter 9

Shido and SAIA stare down, as the battle was continuing. SAIA has already disabled Tohka's body, by paralyzing her with a beam. Shido promises to stop SAIA, and avenge Tohka, despite that she's still alive, but immobilized.

Earlier, Tohka and Shido learned about the KEION Bu's real identity: _Jewel Women_. They are a group of android-vampire hybrids, birthed by Japanese History, caused by Ikara Tokisaki, Kurumi's evil ancestor, who once posed as her mother.

Shido and SAIA resumed fighting, as they clashed swords towards each other, landing swift strikes. SAIA lands a kick to his leg, and swung at his neck. She halted her blade towards his neck and said, " _Error. Do not kill_."

Shido struck it back, as he asked, "So, you're not killing me?"

SAIA replied, " _Response: I am ordered to capture you, not kill you._ "

Shido growled, "After what you did to Tohka, I am going to hurt you!"

SAIA said, " _I see… It wouldn't be long, before she stays with us._ "

"You're not making her your slave, you bitch!"

" _I have my orders. Miss Kajou will want you, as a perfect specimen. Tohka understands._ "

Tohka was still frozen, as she moaned, "I'm… Shido, help me…"

Shido said, "Let me help you out, once it's all over. She can't make you a slave."

Tohka cried, "Shido, look out!"

Shido ducked, as SAIA slashed at his face. SAIA beeped, " _Silence, Tohka Yatogami! You've said enough. You cannot interfere._ "

She flashed her eyes again, and Tohka gasped, "NO! Not aga-."

She stopped speaking, as she was completely stiff and immoveable. Shido cried out, "NO!"

He held her and sobbed, "No… Tohka…"

He growled, "YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

SAIA said, " _She cannot help you. My orders is to capture you. Prepare yourself._ "

Shido seethed, as he attacked SAIA. He swung towards at her, but she blocked each attack. Her hostile eyes flashed and said, " _WARNING! Subject hostile emotionally. Initiating Defense Protocols._ "

Her body shone red, as her eyes turned black, with her red pupils remained. Shido stepped back in fear, "Whoa… What the hell is that?"

He armed himself with both his and Tohka's sword and said, "I have to stop her."

He used his dual swords and attack SAIA. She blocked each sword, as he swung high and low. SAIA beeped, " _ERROR! ERROR! Subject Itsuka has two swords. UNFAIR! UNFAIR! Success rate: 20% chance…_ "

Shido roared, "Rate THIS, you demon!"

He slashed both sword onto her chest and waist, cutting her deep. She dropped her katana and said, " _DANGER… SAIA damaged… SAIA must… complete… mission…_ "

SAIA dropped to the ground and slurred, " _SAIA failed… SAIA failed… SAIA faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… rrrrrrr…_ "

Shido sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… But… I know she's destroyed… but…"

He turned to a frozen Tohka and wept, "I'm sorry if it didn't save you… Tohka, I love you…"

He hugged her, as he kissed her lips. He whimpered, "Please… Come back, Tohka. You can't die… Not now… I want you back…"

Her body was still warm, but Shido clutched her tight, knowing he lost her, forever. SAIA suddenly sat up and beeped, " _WARNING! Mission restart. Shido Itsuka – Hostile threat. EXTERMINATE!_ "

She stood up, grabbing her katana. Shido turned around and cried, "NO! She's still alive?!"

SAIA dashed for Shido, but he rolled out of the way. She landed her blade on Tohka's chest, but inadvertently tore her blouse. Her blouse and bra dropped to the ground, showing her bare upper body. SAIA gasped, " _OOPS! I missed. But I dodged my blade away, at approximately 3 inches, before it touched the skin. My apologies._ "

Shido struck onto SAIA's back, as he roared, "WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN?!"

SAIA swung her katana, but he blocked each attack. She said, " _My orders are to take you in. But you shall be annihilated, before I will. Surrender is no longer an option._ "

He barked, "I'll die, before you make me your slave!"

" _That can be arranged. But I must detain you._ "

She slashed at his waist, and he dropped down to the ground, dropping his swords. He coughed and moaned, "No… How is she… that stronger?"

SAIA would hold her katana up high, and lower it. And then, she held it high, again, as she said, " _Prepare yourself. You shall be DESTROYED! Welcome, new test subject. Mission complete._ "

She made a running start and jumped up high. Shido then gasped, as he thought, "I must act! She's going to kill me! Tohka, help me!"

SAIA held up katana high, and started to fly downward, about to land a huge strike. But Shido grabbed his sword and with an ounce of his strength, he threw the sword into SAIA, like a javelin, as she beeped, " _Response: WHAT THE?_ "

 **GSHHHHHH!  
** The sword impaled into SAIA's left eye, smashing through her skull. She dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily. Shido kneeled up and moaned, "You're terminated, sucker."

SAIA's remaining eye started to flicker, and she was moaning, " _I am… Saya… Kisaragi… I can… … …never… … die… … … SAIA failed… SAIA failed… Shutting down… Goodbye…_ "

Her eye went completely black, as Shido removed his sword from her head. He sighed and said, "It's over. Thank goodness…"

He picked up Tohka's sword and said, "Tohka, I avenged you… but…"

He gave Tohka her sword, but she remained motionless. He said, "I'm sorry, but I can't love you, anymore. How can I love someone, who's a statue? Tohka, I'll never forget you…"

He hugged her and whispered, "One final kiss…"

He kissed her stiff lips, as he was crying. As he continued to kiss, Tohka's arms suddenly started to slowly move. Her arms went closer to his waist, and clasped around him. She said, "Thank you… Shido…"

They started to kiss passionately, as he smiled, "You're alive!"

She smiled, "I never said I was dead… Besides, all that android did was immobilize me."

He asked, "Was she being sentimental?"

She said, "No, stupid! It's because these _Rhombloids_ follow _Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics_. These androids cannot kill a human. _Prime directive #2_."

He said, "I see… So, they never killed you?"

She seethed, looking at her bare body, "I'm going to kill _you_ , you pervert! Did you strip me down?"

He pleaded, "I didn't! Honest! That SAIA robot ruined your clothes!"

She covered herself and whimpered, "This is so embarrassing…"

She blushed heavily, as Shido went to SAIA's body. She removed her black blazer and said, "Here… Will this do?"

"It's not my color, but the size is alright." She said, taking the blazer.

She put it on, as it was a little tight. She then approached SAIA's body, as she was wearing a white bra, soaked in her blood. Tohka said, kneeling down, "Well, for the moment, we got a clue on where the lab is located, and how we'll find Ginti."

She reached for the gem, but as she touched it, she jerked away, wincing in pain, "OW! Ow…"

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's hot." Tohka said, "When I was about to remove her gem, it's burning up. Maybe she overheated."

"No wonder, since it originated from a volcano." He replied.

Tohka punched the ground and barked, "A dead end! Now we'll never rescue Ginti!"

He held her and said, "Don't worry. We'll rescue them."

"Yeah." She nodded.

She bowed to SAIA and said, "Saya Kisaragi, I'm sorry. But today, you were bested by a skilled fighter. You were changed into an emotionless android, and now, you're just a corpse. Rest in peace, Saya Kisaragi."

She then barked, walking off, "I'll avenge you, by finding that bastard, Oboro Tsukimigusa! He'll pay for this!"

Shido followed, as he called, "Hey, wait up!"

They continued to search for Ginti and the others, as Tohka is fueled in anger, over what Oboro did to Saya.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underground, Ayame prepared four cups of milk, and said, "Here. Tanukichi, this is my perfect plan to make Saotome our new test monkey."

She placed the glasses on the tray and added, "And a good thing, too. Because today, we drink milk… Yesterday, green tea. The day before that, orange juice."

Okuma said, "You're pretty observant, even after you're updated."

"True. Depressing, but true. Anyway, once she drinks the bull's milk, she'll malfunction and become our slave."

She held up a vial of the grayish blue powder and said, "Painkillers… _Suffuse X_ … The medicine for the subjects…"

He protested, "Wait… I don't know. Shouldn't it kill her?"

Otome watched on, hiding from behind the control panel, as Okuma explained, "This stuff is powerful, but I doubt that could neutralize her."

Ayame said, "It's safe. Besides, this stuff may be disgusting, it'll subdue the Rhombloid, for the time being."

"Yeah, and die, after 30 seconds!"

"Aw, don't be a party pooper. Now, let's give the titty milk some flavor~!"

He cried, "WAIT! Do you know which cup she'll drink?"

She said, "I'm sure she'll pick on. I'm not picky. Now, let's being…"

She was about to choose a cup, but he said, "Wait, hold on! I have a bad feeling about this… If we kill her, don't you think it'll be like Anna, all over again?"

Ayame barked, "Look, nut sack! I know what I'm doing! Ginti is being too close to Saotome. She must know her place. And she did disapprove of the project. But once she signs up to do this project, she has to follow through. Otherwise, we'd be stuck underground, for a very long time."

"But I fear that Otome may-."

"Aw, go jerk your cock!" She barked, as she grinned, "Now… Let's see… AH! Sorry, Saotome… but you reap what you've cummed."

She was about to pour the powder into the milk, but Okuma cried, "WAIT!"

Ayame shouted, "NOW WHAT?"

Okuma cried, "Haven't you thought this through? What if Otome takes the wrong cup?"

Ayame said, "It's the second cup on the right. And it's in order: yours, mine, Saotome's, and Fuwa's."

"That's not the point. What if Fuwa takes the poison milk? OH! Here's a thought: What if one of us drinks it?"

Ayame processed and said, "Gee… I never thought of that. Should we label the drinks?"

Okuma cried, "I _told_ you to label them! Last week, Fuwa stole my pink lemonade, just for a trade! My dick, for the drink, and I said no!"

Ayame said, "I guess you're right. It wouldn't be right, if the cups weren't labeled…"

Otome appeared, as she thought, "I have to act fast."

She said, "Oh, hey. I know it's not time, but let me label them. I overheard that the drinking issue is still unresolved. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Ayame said, "Oh, okay. Thanks, Saotome~!"

She and Okuma left, as she whispered, "While she's busy with the labels, let's tug the cord."

He huffed, "Will you knock it off?"

The door shut, as Otome looked at the vial that Ayame left on the table. She then grabbed the small vial and placed it in her pocket. She then proceeded to label the cups, from left to right, in yellow circle labels: _Ayame's, Tanukichi's, Otome's, and Hyouka's_. Otome then pulled out the _Suffuse X_ and poured the powder into each drink, instead of her own cup, which she covered by her hand. After that, she stirred the milk with a spoon, and then tossed the spoon away. She put the milk away and said, "Perfect…"

She grinned evilly, "Now, Ayame… Lemme see you try and kill me now! Use _Suffuse X_ on me, will you?"

She turned to the window and saw Ginti, sleeping in his cell, waiting for the tests to begin. She said, as she placed her hand on the window, "My darling Ginti… It'll all be over, soon."

She thought about it, and whimpered, "I… I… … …Ginti, I'm sorry…"

 **XXXXX**

"What do you mean we can't kill her?" Ayame argued with Okuma.

He said, "You know damn well that we can't! She's our friend and partner. I know no one will know, since no one bothers to examine us, seeing we're helpful, and make it look like an accident, but without Otome, you have no more dirty hentai pictures! And that's _bad_."

Ayame sobbed, "Oh, my god… If that happens, I'll lose my masturbation fix, and I'll be nothing more than a sex shop mannequin!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"I know… but… She…"

He held her and said, "Look, Ayame… Would you do this for me? Please… Don't kill her."

She sighed, "Oh… Okay… I can't say no to a cock and ass like you. You're that sexy that I want to bone you, and make you feel my hot and moist pussy."

He laughed, "And that's why I love you…"

He kissed her and said, "Come on. Let's get ready."

They returned to the main room, as Fuwa suddenly arrived, while Otome prepared the drinks. Ayame said, reaching for her cup, "Well, we're all set. And once we drink the bull's milk, we're gonna thrust hard on this project!"

Fuwa drank her milk and said, "Actually, milk comes from cows. Steers are all beef."

Ayame said, "That's what I said. Bull's milk. Cows and bulls are beef. What I'd go through for a nice steak dinner, since I want to eat solid foods."

Okuma said, "Is that your optimism of a dirty joke?"

Ayame said, "No, not this time. I mean, since our creation, we're nothing but a liquid diet. Water does us good, but only when we bathe… In just a matter of days, the computer will tell us what we know."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I have an unshakeable faith in technology… likewise us."

Otome finished hers and said, "Well, I'm going to see Ginti, for one last interview, before the test begins."

She left, as Fuwa said, "I'll go prepare the tools."

She went to the other room, as Ayame said, "Give us 10 minutes. Tanukichi and I will have _private_ issues…"

They giggled, as they headed to another room. Otome arrived in the lab, as everyone was gone. She said, as she nudged him, "Wake up. Ginti, wake up…"

He grumbled, "Ungh.. What in the-?"

He asked, "Otome?"

She said, "It's time."

He said, "What? It's time to convert me, to run a few tests, or have another sex round?"

Otome said, "Neither. I'm helping you escape."

Ginti asked, "What about the others?"

Otome replied, "It's a long story. But I'll explain, once I get your clothes. Here."

She gave him a bag of his clothes and said, "This is your clothing attire, neatly folded. OH! I even put a drawing in your left pocket, as a gift. DO NOT open it, until you escape the lab."

Ginti asked, "What about Anode and Cathode?"

Otome replied, "Once my friends are dealt with, we'll revive them. And then, you have to leave. Now quick! Go change!"

He smiled and got up, "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

He retreated to go change, as Otome went to the other room to get Anode and Cathode's clothing. Will Ginti be able to escape, in time?


	10. Chapter 10

Ginti changed back into his clothes, as Otome was helping him out. She said, as she was upset, "Ginti, I am sorry for everything that happened. But we have to escape, before the others return. But knowing them, they'll short out."

He said, "I want to know… Why are you helping me? You said that if the experiment is over with, you'd free me, and you'd come with."

Otome said, "Well, I cannot dare explain… You see, my services are with the Rhombloid Research. But I can't dare stay… Not after just recently."

He said, "You can tell me."

She replied, "Okay, but just so you know, it's too late to assist me. Ayame and the others… They are going to-."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fuwa suddenly appeared, as she was concerned.

"FUWA?!" Otome gasped, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Fuwa said, as she was beeping, "I had to return, because I forgot my clipboard. But you brought GInti out…"

Otome said, "I'm done with the project! These three have got to leave! It's dangerous, towards these people! And I'm going with them!"

Fuwa stood straight and said, "You traitor! Kajou will dismantle you… butt whole makes wasser!"

Her arms start to flail, and her eyes went cross-eyed. She beeped in a baritone, after shaking, " _How are you, gentleman. All your base are belong to us._ "

Her body started to smoke, and she suddenly fell to the floor, faced-down. Ginti gasped, "Whoa!"

Otome said, "It's already too late… You know that medicine I gave you? Well, I injected it into their drink, after Ayame planned to kill me… and use me as a test subject."

Ginti cried, "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

She pleaded, "Don't you get it? If you stay longer, you'll end up like Anna _and_ Binkan! You and your friends don't even need to be here, anymore!"

He said, "I can't leave, without my friends!"

Otome said, "I can take care of it."

Ayame and Okuma returned, as they saw Fuwa on the floor. Ayame cried, "We heard a noise! What happened?"

Okuma cried, "FUWA!"

He sensed her and said, "No good… She's dead."

Ginti cringed, "Oh, my god…"

Otome said, "It just happened, Tanukichi! She suddenly shorted out!"

Okuma asked, "Oh? Why are you with Ginti? Get her back in the cell!"

Ayame said, "Otome! Please, do as we say! Do you see that this man is a threat?"

Ginti cried, "WHAT? You said I was a key to your experiments!"

Otome shielded Ginti and shouted, "I don't care what you say… I'm done being a puppet! Ginti and the others have to go! Ayame, enough is enough!"

Okuma roared, "You traitor!"

Ayame cried, "You little cunt pussy! How dare you side with the humans! Tanukichi, seize them!"

Okuma said, as he was in attention, "Yes, Ayame! Otome Saotome, you are to be disassembled for your defiance!"

Otome growled, "Why isn't it working on them?"

He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ginti said, "Yes, what do you mean?"

Okuma started to shiver, and then raises his arms out, in doll-like fashion, " _DANGER! DANGER! DANGER, Will Robinson!_ "

He collapsed onto the floor, on his back, and was smoking profusely. Ayame was crushed, as she sobbed, "NO! Tanukichi?"

She sobbed, as she whimpered, "No… Wake up… Wake up, you cocksucker!"

Otome said to Ginti, "Remember the medicine I gave you? It's medicine to _you_ , viruses to _us_. We never consume the _Suffuse X_."

Ayame gasped, "Suffuse-. No… You didn't… You mean… You knew, this whole time?"

Otome roared, "BITCH! I am not going to be your test subject, much as the others! YOU DESERVE TO BE SPARE PARTS!"

Ayame sobbed, "HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

Her eyes glowed red, and then rushed to Otome, about to strangle her. But after three steps forward, her chest and hip started to shake and sway. She panicked, "Ungh… Oh, yes… That felt good. My body is so hot… Rub my clit… Suck my vag…"

Ginti asked, "Is that normal?"

Otome was confused, "I don't think so."

Ayame started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her bare skin. Her breasts were shaking and jiggling, as she was beeping, "AHhahhahhahhahhahhahh… So… hots… for… cocks… Cock! Cock! Cunt! Bitch! Whore! Ass! Pussy! Fuck! Shit! Whore! CRAP! Cunt-cunt-cunt-cunt! Fuck me-! Fuck me-!"

She started to malfunction, as she continued to shake, " _Malfunction… Malfunction-function-funct-, fuck-! Mal… fuck-shun! Do me where it hurts…_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! My vagina is so hot! So hot! Sohot-hot-hot-hothothothothothothothot!"

Otome cringed, as she was scared, "Okay… _That's_ not normal!"

Ginti cried, "Oh, my god… She's…"

Her eyes went crossed, and her lips curled, while her body was twisting a bit. Her body and gem began to overheat, as Otome cried, "Oh, no… I was afraid of this!"

She hollered, "SHE'S GONNA BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! AND I DON'T MEAN A BLOWJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!"

She and Ginti ran for cover, hiding behind the control panel. Ayame continued to shake and spaz, and started to beep and cuss in a high-pitched voice, going higher and higher, "I love cocks! I love cock! Cock! Tails! Cock-a-doodle-pussy! Give me a hand! Job! Hand me a milk-. Suck my dry! I am-, I am-, am-, my vagin-gin-gin-gin-gin-. _System Error! Fatal Error!_ SO hot! SO HOT! AAGH! FUCK ME! YES! DO ME! I AM CUMMING! DO ME! YES! YES! YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES **YES YES YES YES YES YES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-, WAIT, I MEAN, NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AAAAAAAAAM SOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!** "

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Ayame exploded into metallic pieces, and white and red fluids splattered everywhere. Her body collapsed into pieces, and dropped to the floor, landing her destroyed breasts onto Okuma's face.

Outside, above ground, Shido & Tohka heard the explosion. Tohka heard it and cried, "GINTI!"

Shido asked, "What was that?"

Tohka said, "It came from over there! COME ON!"

They raced off, heading to where the explosion occurred.

Back down below, Ginti and Otome got up, as Ayame's head landed in front of them. Her head was spazzing, and twitched a bit. She spoke in her final words, in a deep voice, " _Hasta la vista… baby…_ "

Her eyes went black, and sparks emitted from her neck hole. Ginti panted, "Thank god… My goodness, that was scary."

Otome cheered, "IT WORKED! I knew she would try to kill me, since I was deemed useless… but I turned the tables."

He hugged her and said, "I don't know how to thank you. Otome, you saved us. Let me… You want a kiss?"

They were about to share a romantic kiss, as the PA called:  
" _Miss Kajou, this is Computer Control. We have the results:  
Mr. Okeffe is neutralized by the Rhombloid Gem, but has only one distinction from the other victims. He has been celibate for several months, and therefore has a very low level of sexual hormones in his system. Our assumption to control his mind and body will be overcome by the Rhombloid control, if his sexual arousal levels increase, for example, from a sudden burst of passion. The gem would control him and may make him a 100% artificial being, after his sexual arousal levels go up to 85% or higher, which is at DANGER levels. To control Rhombloid gem, levels of arousal must be at exactly 60%, or subject will be destroyed._"

He asked, as she stepped back, "What? Something wrong?"

Otome gasped, as she was shocked, "Uh, oh…"

Ginti said, "I'm fine, Otome… But what does it mean?"

She explained, "The moment we had sex… _twice_ … Did you experience… a sort of change?"

He said, "No."

She panicked, "It's good for you… but it's bad for me! I'm sorry, Ginti…"

"What are you saying? I'm not a robot!"

"No. You're not. But…"

"But?"

"If that gem was still inside you, after I removed it… You'd be converted into one of us, after we have another sexual time… melding bodies together. But now… I realized that my safety is the utmost importance."

He cried, "Well, let's go! We have to leave, now!"

Otome said, "No. First things first."

She gave him a pair of pliers and said, "Here. Carefully remove the gems, slowly from Anode and Cathode. You can't use your hands, since we can only use that. Once they're out, they'll wake up and return to normal. After that, their clothes are in your room. Give it to them, once they're awake. But after you're reunited, head to the exit… and do not look back. Once you reached your room, make a left, then at the huge hallway, go through the double doors on your right, and go straight ahead. The door will be open, once you get there. So, be on a lookout for daylight. And make it fast!"

He asked, "What? Make it fast? Why?"

Otome typed into the computer and said, "Ginti… You have to trust me…"

She hit ENTER, as the screen said, " _Self-destruct sequence engaged… This building will self-destruct in five minutes…_ "

He gasped, "SELF-DESTRUCT?! NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!"

Otome said, "No… Go save the girls… I'm staying… I can't go with you… I chose to stay here. If I come with you, the Rhombloids will look for me. But I will always cherish everything that we had."

He said, "Otome… I love you…"

She said, as she was sad, "I know… GO NOW!"

He rushed into the testing room and went to Anode and Cathode. He unzipped Anode's jumpsuit, and carefully removed the gem from her body. Anode came to and moaned, "Ungh… Where am I? What's going on?"

Ginti said, "We have no time… It's taking me time to get these gems off of you. After I free Cathode, we have to go."

Anode asked, "Huh? We're still here?"

The PA announced, " _This research facility will self-destruct in 4 minutes and 30 seconds._ "

Anode sobbed, "Ohhhh… _That's_ why."

He barked, "Panic, later!"

"Okay."

Ginti removed Cathode's gem, as she awoke. She asked, "Ginti? Where am I? I was here in this-."

He said, "Never mind! Follow me! I'll get you girls to safety!"

He ran off, as the girls followed him. Ginti stopped and said to Otome, "Otome… I'm so sorry…"

Otome nodded and said, "It's fine. It's better this way… I'll accept my fate… you accept yours."

She approached Ginti, as the timer was now at three minutes. She kissed him and said, "Goodbye."

She walked to the computer and turned away from him, "Go now, before you die… Hurry! GO!"

He raced off, as Anode said, "Come on. Let's go."

Cathode nodded to Otome, "Thanks for everything…"

They left the main room, as Otome sniffled, with a smile, "Ginti… You made me happy… I… I want to see you again…"

She closed her eyes and powered down. She whispered, "Ginti… I will… always… loooooove… yooooooooooooooooouuu…"

She froze in place, as her entire system was halted. There was total silence, except for the sirens and bells ringing, as the place was about to explode.

* * *

Ginti, Anode, and Cathode made a run for the exit, as the girls carried their clothing bags over their shoulders. Cathode asked, "So, why is the small girl saving us?"

Anode asked, "And when did you kiss her?"

Ginti replied, "It's only because she's the only android that cared for me… while that black-haired woman was a guttermouth. Let's just say… She found me irresistible."

Anode gagged, "EW! She's just a child!"

Ginti roared, "For Christ's sake, Anode! She's 18!"

Cathode sighed, "Will you knock it off, you two?"

 _"This facility will self-destruct in sixty seconds_ "

They reached the exit, as the huge doors opened. They raced to the bright light, as Tohka and Shido were on the other side.

"It's them, alright." Tohka viewed inside.

Shido called out, "HEY, YOU GUYS! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Ginti called out, "A little late for that! **RUN!** "

They got out of the building, as Tohka asked, "Ginti? What's going on?"

Cathode shouted, "SHUT UP AND RUN!"

"THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!" Anode shrieked.

Tohka nodded, as she said, "Oh… Right. The building you were in will explode."

Shido nodded, "Agreed. A likely story."

 _"The facility will self-destruct in 30 seconds…"_

Tohka and Shido shrieked in fear, "EXPLODE?!"

They ran towards Ginti, Anode, and Cathode, as they all made a sprint, running away from the building. They continued to run, as the countdown was made.  
" _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
Have a nice day._"

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The entire building, the entire research laboratory, exploded into huge clouds of smoke, as the building started to collapse. The explosions continued, until the entire place was totaled.

The others stopped, just in the nick of time. Ginti sighed, as he was hurt emotionally, "Otome… Goodbye… and thank you…"

Anode bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT WAS SCARY! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Cathode hugged her and said, "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright. We're safe and sound…"

Tohka asked, "Ginti… What happened?"

Ginti asked, "Tohka? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I sensed you were in trouble, and Shido and I were looking for you. What just happened?"

"It's a long story…" he sighed in exhaustion, "I just want to go home."

Tohka smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay. Trust me. It was hell, trying to find you. I'll explain on the way. But first, we have to get you guys home…"

Anode stretched herself and said, "Right. I'll have our agent know that were we on our way to a special event, but our flight was delayed."

Cathode sighed, "You know, you don't need to lie, you know."

Anode sobbed, "You're so mean! I missed about three days' worth of dancing!"

Cathode replied, "It's alright… We'll make it up to the fans."

They walked together, as Ginti realized that he has something in his pocket. It was a slip of paper. He opened it and was shocked and stunned. His photo was from Otome, drawn by herself. It was a picture of Otome and Ginti's self-portrait, inside a pink heart. The bottom of the picture said " _Saotome & Ginti 4-ever_". He hugged it and said, "For a minute, I thought it was another hentai picture… Otome, thank you… I'll never forget you."

Tohka asked, "What was that you got there?"

He said, as he put the paper away, "Oh, nothing… Just a gift, from a friend. Come on, let's get out of here."

They all walked together, heading home from a very scary adventure, which ended in happiness for Ginti and his friends. During the walk home, Tohka told Ginti about everything that Saya Kisaragi told her, including the KEION Bu, or the Jewel Women, and how they existed. Ginti was astonished, and said that he knew about the Rhombloids, firsthand, including how they planned to obtain Lan Hikari. But they never fully explained why. In the end, Tohka agrees that it's best to not tell Lan about it, at all… … …suffice if he ever return.

"Huh?" Ginti asked, "Is Lan still upset over the adventure, a while back?"

Tohka said, "Even worse… He left Tokyo, last week, before these events took place. Apparently, he is still torn over Yui."

Shido replied, "The poor guy… I hope he recovers."

Anode smiled, "Oh, he will, buster! You forget! He's Lan Hikari, the ambassador for _Love and Peace_!"

Cathode blushed, as she giggled, "Oh, brother. Anode, you're such a wily girl."

Anode smiled, "BLEH! I know. Lan will come back, someday. Though, I doubt he'll believe us. We were out cold, all this time."

Tohka replied, "We'll keep this between all of us…"

And with that, the adventure comes to a close.

* * *

Days later, at a dance club, Anode and Cathode performed the song "ACUTE", with Shido as the leading singer. They danced together, dressed in black, with the girls in black dresses and Shido with a black shirt and pants.

 _(Shido):_ _kono mama de iito omotteta  
nige dashita yoru no naka de  
amaoto ga mado o uchi narasu  
koukai ni sainamareta_

 _(_ _Anode):_ _watashi dake o mite hoshii nante  
sunao ni ieru wake mo nai  
_ _yuganda ai no ketsumatsu niwa  
(Anode & Shido): nani ga mieru?_

As the song continues, Ginti was watching, backstage, puzzled over the Jewel Women's existence.

"Imagine… Gem cores, earthed in all of Japan, throughout history… and all caused by that Tokisaki woman… This world has such bizarre moments."

Tohka appeared from backstage and said, "Ginti, so what now, now that we know that we have to keep an eye out for Jewel Women?"

Ginti said, "Well, I think I'll relax and wait. Next gem person that shows up, I want to help out. Lan Hikari may be gone, but someone's got to protect Japan, since Lan's heart was broken. So, it's really alright."

She said, "And… well… I'm sorry you and Otome never had a thing… romantically…"

He said, "She chose to sacrifice herself, to protect me. Deep down, she truly loves me."

Tohka hugged him, as the music ends. She stayed by him and said, "You'll find someone to have, forever… one day…"

He said, "Thanks."

 **XXXXX**

After the show, Anode and Cathode thanked Shido for the aide, as Ginti was upset. He said, "Well, now that it's all over, what do you say we drive home?"

Anode said, "I'm game! We were thinking of having a celebratory sleepover, for the other day, since we're alive!"

Shido shushed her and said, "Quiet, you! He's upset over Otome. It's sad to see that the robot loved him… despite that they are very close, like just kissing and hugging."

Ginti, of course, never mentioned that he had sex with Otome, at all. He figured it'd be embarrassing. Cathode looked around, as Anode said, "Well, be that as it may, Ginti may find someone he'll care for. Maybe a _new_ Mugi…"

Cathode pointed at a girl and said, "Or maybe not… Look!"

She pointed at the girl, who was drawing with her hands. She looked exactly like Otome, as Ginti was shocked, "No… It's… it can't be!"

He looked at the girls, as Anode nodded in confidence. Ginti approached her and gulped, "Here goes."

He asked her, "Hey, kid… Did you enjoy the show?"

The girl huffed, "Moron! I'm 18! And, yes, I loved it. Though, I'm a little bummed, since I could not get the Electronica Girls on my sketch book."

He asked, "What's wrong?"

She said, "I'm in a slump… and I need to make something so artistic and sensual…"

He said, "Well, I'm free… if you want to hang out… Maybe I can help you out of your slump."

He thought, "Nah. Must be a coincidence."

She introduced herself, "I'm Otome."

Ginti said, "Uh… I'm Ginti."

"What a cute name. Come along, Ginti~!"

They left the club, as Shido said, "You know what? Ginti's going to be alright…"

Cathode was confused, "Strange… That girl looked awfully familiar."

Anode then asked, "Hey! She left her sketchbook behind! Who's gonna get it for her?"

Otome's book was on the table, as Shido said, "Not it."

Tohka grabbed the sketchbook, as Ginti returned. He said that Otome left her art book behind. Tohka gave it to him and said, "Just make sure she won't lose it, okay?"

Ginti smiled, and then left. Tohka let out a smile and said, "They'll be fine…"

She looked up to the night sky and said, "But thank god it's over… I hope we _never_ see a gem-based human, again…"

Outside, Ginti gave back Otome's sketchbook and said, "Here."

He walked off and said, "Come on. I'll take you someplace."

He was walked far, Otome asked, "Ginti… Did you get my drawing?"

He gasped, as he asked, "Huh? What are you-?"

"You still have it…"

He pulled it out and said, "Uh, yeah… But that drawing is of me and another-. Wait… … …"

He gasped, "We're far from the club, and… Tohka and Shido cannot-. But it's…"

Otome held his hands and whispered, "Missed me, Ginti?"

Ginti gasped, as he asked, "My god… You're… But…"

Otome smiled, "It's me, silly. The same loving android girl you loved, powered by a gem… See?"

She showed her chest, showing a light pink square garnet, in her chest. She closed her small panel and said, "No one must know…"

He asked, "But… You were killed! You chose to stay, after the project was destroyed! Why are you alive?"

She thought, and then sniffled, "I loved you, Ginti… I always did… but… I always wanted to see you again… And so…"

 _At the lab, Otome was still motionless and deactivated, leaning by the control panel. A figure appeared towards her, and said, "So shines a good deed…"_

 _It was a woman with brown hair, wearing a flowing white dress, as her body was transparent and translucent. She held Otome's face, and then her pink gem on her chest shone. She whispered, "Otome Saotome… Formerly a Rhombloid…"_

 _Her shine shattered the diamond-shaped gem in Otome's intent, and then said, "It's yours, my friend… You helped save Lan Hikari's friends… and even learned more about Mio-Chan's nasty plans… For this, I shall spare you… Live on, Otome Saotome… Live on…"_

 _The woman kissed Otome's nose. As the kiss was planted, the lab exploded, engulfing everyone inside._

 _Hours passed, as men in white were shoveling out the destroyed remains of Ayame, Tanukichi, and Fuwa. Otome's body disappeared, as they were searching the debris of the testing area. They later confirmed that Otome was completely destroyed, strewn about and buried in the rubble._

 _As they searched, the woman in white watched, from afar, and then nodded in happiness, "Ginti… Lan thinks of you as a friend, and so do I… Be happy for Otome… like Lan did for me…  
Farewell…"_

 _She vanished from the world, returning to where she came from. Otome, meanwhile, was lying in a bed, in a small apartment building, motionless and stiff. She remained immovable, until nightfall… when she woke up for the first time._

Ginti asked, "It… It really _is_ you! Is it?"

Otome grinned, as she hugged his waist, "You know… We never get to know each other, _too_ well… What say you? _Your_ place… or _mine_?"

Ginti grabbed Otome by the waist, as she cried, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He raised her up high, as he laughed. She cried out, "PUT ME DOWN, YOU BRUTE! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

He laughed, as he spun around with her. He said, "Otome… My darling Otome… You came back to me…"

Otome blushed, as she heard his voice. She smiled, as she was in tears, "I am back… Things will never break us apart, again…"

Ginti held her and said, "When you turn 21, I'll treat you to a drink. For now, let's go home…"

Otome smiled, as she hugged him, "I love you…"

She added, "OH! This is between the both of us… Those losers… they can't know about me… But in return, can I draw the Electronica Sisters?"

He said, "Anything you want…"

They kissed, as he said to her, "Let's go home."

They walked together, holding hands, as the same woman in a transparent state appeared from behind them, behind a post.

"Be happy…" she whispered, "…for Lan… I miss him so…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the field where the Rhombloid Labs once stood, SAIA remained motionless and broken, with her body slowly recovering. Just then, a figure appeared and wrapped a black bandage around her wounded left eye. She removed her clothing and stood her straight.

"Really? Tokyo Tower's gem… How pathetic…" she removed the gem and held it with her hands, "Interesting… but simply useless…"

She crushed the gem, as she said, "It's like something I sensed before… This gem reminds me of _her._ Fine… It must be my fate… But _fate_ must be purged…"

She held up a dark red gem, circular and shiny, as she replaced it onto Saya's chest. The woman rubbed her hands on her bare chest, as she hissed, "It's all set. I've taken the first steps… for my revenge… The War of the Gems in Tokyo… has just begun…"

Her reflection shows, as she has long black hair, pale skin, and vampire fangs. Her eyes flashed a reddish hue, as Saya suddenly reactivated herself.

"How may I please you… Master?"

Her voice cackled, as the master unearthed her fangs and said, "Yes… And so it begins… At that time, had I not survived the wreck… if it hadn't been for that traitorous Yui… I wouldn't even be alive…  
To augment my limited battery life, I couldn't have survived that wreckage, for as long as I stood. But still… Saya Kisaragi will be the bonds that share… from Tokyo Tower's rhombus gem, to Mount Fuji's amethyst… It ties me… to its core."

She walked passed a motionless and naked Saya, as she continued, covered in shadows, " _They_ seemed to know of my existence… and know of this power I've gained, from retreating to Mount Fuji…  
The gem… It's always the diamonds and jewels that power up our life and meaning… And given our advantages and disadvantages…"

She hissed, as Saya's body was standing in attention, "I will eliminate them, soon… All of them… Friends of Lan Hikari… friends of Yui-Bot… ALL will suffer my wrath, soon enough… Lan Hikari and his foolish friends will be destroyed, soon…"

She smirked, showing her pale blue eyes, "Isn't that right… Saya Kisaragi?"

Saya spoke, "Yes, my queen…"

Her right eye glowed in a demonic reddish shine, as the woman was wearing a black bra and corset, with dark purple panties, and a blood red garterbelt with stockings. Her hands have dark purple nails and scars on her left arm. She also has big breasts, long black hair, and a dark blue gem on her chest. She raised her hand and said, "Very good… We must grow my army. Lan Hikari and his friends will know my wrath, soon… And this time, Yui-Bot can't save him, this time."

She concluded, as the entire place went black.

" _So begins… my revenge…_ "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 _Final Fate Tally_

 ** _Death –_** _Saya (Briefly), Binkan, Ayame, Tanukichi, Fuwa **  
Torture –** Ginti, Shido **  
Turn –** Otome, Tohka (for the moment) **  
Slave –** Anode, Cathode, Ginti **  
Survive –** Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Tohka, Shido, Otome  
 **Unknown –** Oboro, Saya, ?_


End file.
